The Penpal
by Zandrellia
Summary: At the tender age of five, innocent Kagome is betrothed to the youngest son of a wealthy family. At her grandmother's suggestion, Kagome and her betrothed begin to exchange letters until the intended day for their meeting – her fifteenth birthday – but all is not as it seems. AU
1. Simple Beginnings

Obligatory Disclaimer: I clearly do not own any of the characters within (even those who may or may not be originals), any of the settings, concepts, or other potentially copy-written works within this piece. I am merely a vessel; A messenger who conveys a story, nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes:** This story will be told in 500 word snippets. Each chapter will be 500 words and will be based on prompts. I will accept prompts from readers – however, I will only accept a prompt from a reader once. All other prompts will be gathered from other locations. For this story, I will only accept single word prompts. Any other prompts will be ignored.

Prompt – Whet (Ava's Oddities Challenge)

* * *

Kagome stood by the mailbox, bouncing back and forth on her feet, pigtails waving to and fro as she stared. It was as if she thought that by staring at the box, something would be produced, but, of course, that was never the case. She had sent her first letter two weeks ago and every day since she had stood outside, waiting for a response. While she was only five, Kagome was already learning the value of patience.

Her letter was addressed to one InuYasha Fukuzawa – her betrothed fiancée, according to her grandmother. The stern old woman had come by last month to inform Kagome and her mother that she had arranged the match, much to her mother's dismay. Her mother was rather traditional and meek, so she didn't argue it much – at least, not to her mother-in-law's face. Kagome didn't see what the problem was.

As far as she was concerned this was _exciting_.

None of her friends had even held a boy's hand, let alone had a fiancée! Granted, Kagome herself had not held a boy's hand – boys had cooties and catching that would be disastrous. Still, Kagome couldn't help her curiosity about this boy her grandmother had chosen for her. All she knew was that he was male, from a wealthy family, had an elder brother, and was six years old. There was so much she wanted to find out!

Was he tall? Did he wear glasses? What sort of games did he play? Did he like to read books?

Kagome was so lost in her questions that she failed to notice the squeaking sound of the mailbox opening as the letter carrier placed their mail within until the lid on the other side closed. Blinking, she took a deep breath and slowly lifted the cover of the box from within the house, staring for a few long moments at the singular envelope within.

With a trembling hand, she took it up and slowly turned it over to look at the front. A wide grin slowly crept onto her face as she released the door to the mailbox, turning to race into the kitchen where her mother stood, preparing lunch and holding out the letter with both hands. "Mama, mama, mama, guess what? Look what came today!"

Her mother paused and turned to look at her daughter, a small smile on her face, even though her eyes were not quite happy. "How nice for you, Kagome. Do you need help reading it?"

Kagome paused, brow furrowing. She could read and write some basic sentences, but she wondered if InuYasha might use words she didn't know yet. He was a whole year older than her, after all, so he had to be intelligent. Lips narrowing into a firm line, Kagome looked to her mother seriously and gave a nod. "Yes, please."

The mother finally smiled a true smile at her daughter's seriousness before helping her daughter read the first letter among many from her newest penpal, InuYasha Fukuzawa.


	2. InuYasha to Kagome - The First Response

Prompt – Leather (Write Night)

* * *

_Dear Kagome, _

_Thank you for your kind letter. Your handwriting is rather good for someone of your age, do you practice much? _

_Your grandmother told me a little about you, yes. I know that you live on a Shinto shrine, are the daughter of a long line of honorable priests and miko and the only son of a wealthy business partner of my father. Forgive my late condolences on your loss. _

_To answer your questions about myself: _

_I do enjoy books, yes. I quite like mysteries, fantasy, and science fiction. I also appreciate biographies of some of history's notable figures. It is always good to learn from the past. _

_I am taller than average and wear glasses for distance vision. _

_I play strategy games, like chess and card games. _

_Our home is well furnished; we own a lot of leather couches and chairs as that is what my father prefers. We also have one ornate rug that has belonged to our family for three generations and a vase that has been in our home for six. The house has seven bedrooms, three water closets, an onsen, a tennis court, a garden, and a pool._

_Enough about me, tell me about you. What sort of games do you enjoy? Do you like to read? _

_Do you have many friends? _

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome sat on her mother's lap, eyes wide and full of the sparkle of youth as she felt her excitement increase. He sounded so interesting!

Her mother frowned and read over the short letter once more. It didn't sound like something from a six year old boy at all. Perhaps he had help and whoever transcribed it embellished a little? Was he not intelligent enough to write his own response? That was disconcerting. She would need to have a little conversation with her mother-in-law about this. If this boy wasn't educated enough to keep up with her Kagome that could be problematic – Kagome wasn't a genius by any means, but she was very bright and quick, any man who would be her future husband had to be sharp.

Then again, he said he liked games like chess. Perhaps he was just slower on reading and writing? Even so, those games sounded rather advanced for a six year old boy. Something wasn't right here at all. Making a mental note to call her mother-in-law that evening, she proceeded to help her daughter in gathering her stationery to write her fiancée a response.

Kagome knelt at the table, staring down at the letter and her blank Hello Kitty paper, tapping the end of her pencil to her cheek as she considered what she was going to say. Staring down at the letter, her eyes latched onto the last sentence, scribbled in somewhat sloppily – almost as if it was added at the last minute.

Lowering her face, her eyes crossed as she glanced at it carefully, noticing how the words were smudged. Had he tried to erase it? Why would he do that?


	3. Kagome to InuYasha - Friends

Prompt – Silk (Write Night)

* * *

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I practice every day. Mother says good handwriting is important. I always hated it, but now that I can write you it is fun! _

_I can't play chess. Would you teach me? _

_Your home sounds huge! We don't have fancy things like that here. Mama owns a silk kimono that was a wedding present from grandmother, but that is the most expensive thing we have. _

_I like to play hopscotch, jump rope, and tag with my friends! I like games I can play with my friends, like board games! _

_Reading is fun, I enjoy reading about horses and fairies. _

_I have many friends! _

_My best friend's name is Sango. She is a lot of fun! _

_My other friend's name is Ayame, but she's not as nice because Koga says that since he kissed me on the cheek once I'm his now. She likes him. I washed my cheek three times! It was so gross! _

_I also have a little brother, Souta, he is just a baby. My cousin Kikyo is my age. She lives in Kyoto, which is about halfway between here and where you live, says Mama. _

_Grandmother says we can't meet until I am fifteen, but I wish we could meet earlier. You sound interesting!_

_How do you like school? Do you have many friends, also? Can you send me a picture?_

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

She stared down at her letter, a slow smile forming on her face as she looked up at her mother as the woman brought her a snack. "It's done!"

Her mother set down the tray, taking up the letter from her daughter before sitting beside her as Kagome began to eat. Reading over the letter, she smiled lightly at her child's innocent curiosity. She would need to assure that this InuYasha was really all he said he was, or her poor daughter was bound to get her heart broken. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head before folding the letter up and placing it within the envelope. As she began to close it, Kagome's eyes widened.

"Not yet! I have to send a picture! I asked for one, I should give one!"

Kagome's mother watched, startled, as her daughter ran from the room before returning with one of her more recent photographs, holding it out. Her mother didn't like the idea of parting with the picture, but she knew her daughter had good intentions and that she was right, it was only polite to give a picture in exchange for one. Taking it, she looked down on the image of her daughter standing in a white kimono with a bright red obi wrapped around her, a blue and green pattern of fish and water swirling around on the bottom. Her hair was up, held in place by a single thin hair piece that hand a few dangling pink baubles hanging off it.

Time was going too fast. Her daughter was growing up.


	4. Seeds of Love

Prompt – Lace (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed that night, fiddling with the lace trim on her pillowcase as she stared out the window and watched the moon slowly rise in the sky. She could hear her mother in the other room, her voice rising ever so slightly with her concern at Kagome's engagement to a young boy that might prove to be unfit.

The young girl frowned a little at that. She didn't agree with her mother. As far as she could tell, InuYasha sounded like a fun boy, if not a little strange. His writing was rather rigid and formal, which made Kagome wonder if he was uncomfortable writing her. That was no good. If they were going to be married when they were older he would need to enjoy her company.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome shifted in her bed, turning over and staring at the light from the hall shining through the underside of her door. Her mind wandered to her conversation with her grandmother. It had been rather sudden and unexpected, but Kagome knew that her grandmother was rather old-fashioned and didn't think anything strange of an arranged marriage.

Her grandmother had expressed that due to her only son marrying for love, their business lost out on a great number of fortunate possibilities. As such, she felt it was only right that his children help to buffer the losses. She wasn't a heartless woman, despite her stern nature. It was she who insisted that Kagome would not meet InuYasha until she was fifteen – an appropriate age to properly date and court, according to her grandmother.

The old woman went on to say that if for some reason the boy was found unfit or if Kagome was at all discomforted by the match, they could go their separate ways. Her grandmother was tricky, though, and made it known that Kagome would be writing InuYasha at least once a month until either she was married to him or to someone else.

Kagome didn't understand this entirely, but her mother had wilted at that, as if that somehow would encourage a particular outcome. Little did Kagome know that her grandmother knew that absence makes the heart grow fond and communication is where love is grown.

Her grandmother went on to assure both Kagome and her daughter-in-law that there was nothing to worry about. She had an arranged match and had come to love her husband, Kagome's grandfather, so it was entirely possible that Kagome could come to love InuYasha.

A faint smile spread on the girl's face as she turned once more, staring up at the moon that hung high in the sky. She would turn six soon – fifteen was not that far away.

Closing her eyes, she thought over what she knew of her fiancée. He was tall, wore glasses sometimes, had an elder brother, lived in a home with seven rooms, and liked chess. He sounded so fascinating!

Within innocent Kagome, the seeds of love had already been planted.


	5. Birthday Surprises

Prompt – Ivory (Write Night)

* * *

The days went by and Kagome continued her life, checking the mailbox frequently and worrying her lip as she pouted whenever nothing arrived. When two weeks passed without a response, Kagome began to feel worried.

On the day of her sixth birthday, she sat amid her friends around the dining table, talking excitedly as she opened her gifts. A pretty barrette from Sango, a stuffed bear from Kouga, a book of fairy tales from Ayame, and a doll with a little pink dress from her newest friend and classmate, Yuka.

They were all enjoying the day as her mother continued to serve snacks and drinks, when the sound of the mailbox closing caused Kagome to freeze with a gasp. Slowly turning, she looked to the silver door and let out a slow breath before standing and going to the mailbox. Opening it, her eyes widened as she saw a package.

Taking it out, she looked down on the brown paper, blinking. "It's for me!" She cried out with delight, rushing over to the table to show her friends.

Carefully opening the paper revealed a cardboard box. Inside that box – which her mother had to assist in opening as it was heavily taped shut – were two envelopes and a package wrapped in ivory paper with silver swirls, all wrapped up with a bright red, elaborate organza bow.

Pulling it out of the box, Kagome checked to assure nothing else was inside before slowly tugging at the bow. It fell away easily, leaving the two envelopes and the wrapped gift beneath them. On top was a plain white envelope, a response to her last letter. Beneath that was a pale blue envelope that held a card.

Kagome set the letter aside, wanting to read it after her friends left, before taking up the card and opening it gently. Pulling out the card she realized it was hand made from heavy stock paper, a pink ribbon laced down the spine and a scalloped edge for the opening. On the front it said, "For your birthday" and within, it said "_Happy Birthday, Kagome. Buy yourself something nice._". Enclosed were two one-thousand yen bills. Kagome looked to her mother, who also was surprised, but smiled.

"That was very generous of him, wasn't it?"

The girl nodded. Two thousand yen! She could buy a lot with that!

Looking down at the package, she grinned and set the card and money aside before taking it up and ripping open the paper. When she revealed a thick wood frame, her eyes widened once more and she let out a little squeal, tearing the paper off with greater glee. Within the frame stood two young boys, the elder brother and her fiancée – the brother looked bored and stared off to the side, while InuYasha grinned and held up a victory sign.

They looked similar enough, but there were differences. Kagome stared at the picture for a while before showing her mother, who nodded in approval. He hadn't forgotten her.


	6. InuYasha to Kagome - Buyer's Remorse

Prompt – Porcelain (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome sat at the table, fingers lightly touching the porcelain back of the heavy mirror she had purchased with the money InuYasha gave her for her birthday. The jade handle and the beautiful woman painted on the back was what drew her towards it, but when she saw that it was also a mirror that sealed the deal. Kagome liked fun things and pretty things, but even at six years old she took after her mother and was quite practical. Functionality was also important and she wanted InuYasha to know that she used his money wisely.

A good wife never spent things frivolously. She had learned this from both her mother and grandmother.

Sitting back, she took up the letter and finally opened it, wondering if she should get her mother for help, but deciding she would try to manage on her own this time. She could always ask if she needed assistance.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you have a wonderful birthday. _

_Please forgive the delay in my response to you. School has become somewhat demanding and required my full attention._

_Keep practicing your handwriting, even when I am unable to respond to you. Your mother is correct._

_Teach you how to play chess? I do not know how we could accomplish that with being so far away. Perhaps we can start a game of correspondence chess, but that would require you to know the basic rules of the game. It can be a long and complicated game. If you are still interested after reading this letter, I will enclose the rules with my next response. You will require a chess set in order to play._

_You sound very energetic. Do you like to be outdoors? What is your favorite season? I quite enjoy the autumn, when the leaves are turning and the air becomes crisp._

_It would seem you have many friends. This is good. The wife of a successful businessman requires many friends in order to survive. Please be sure to inform Koga that you are spoken for. I am sure Ayame will be pleased._

_School is as enjoyable as any other activity, but it is something which must be done. _

_I hope you enjoy the picture. I could not find one of myself alone. _

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome frowned. She would need a chess set! How much did those cost? Standing, she raced into the kitchen to find her mother, holding up the letter in one hand, and the mirror she bought in the other. "Mama! I need to take this back!"

Her mother looked surprised. "Whatever for, Kagome? It's a very pretty mirror. Do you not like it?"

"I need money to buy a chess set!"

The woman sighed and took up the letter, reading it over and nodding. "I see. I believe your grandfather actually has one, why don't you ask him?"

The little girl grinned and ran from the house to find her grandfather, leaving her mother to read the letter again, shaking her head.


	7. Kagome to InuYasha - Happily Losing

Prompt – Gold (Write Night)

* * *

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I found a chess set! Please send me the instructions soon! I wish to play! _

_I do like to be outside! Even when it is raining, outside is best! I love all seasons, but I guess spring would be my favorite. The flowers are pretty!_

_What else does the wife of a successful businessman require? _

_I will be sure to let Koga know. _

_You don't sound like you like school that much. What is your favorite subject? Mine is art! I want to be an artist of some kind when I grow up! Is that okay? _

_It is all right that you could not find a picture of yourself alone. You look very happy! Are your eyes the same color? In the picture, your eyes are closed. Your brother looks lonely. You should tell him to write me, too! We should be friends! I will be his sister someday._

_Mama says you don't look very tall when standing next to your brother. I told her it's just that he is suuuuuppper tall! You are taller than your classmates, right? _

_Why does your brother have markings on his face and you don't? I know that you are youkai – grandmother told us. Grandfather wasn't very happy about that, but grandmother said he didn't have a choice in this. He said he wishes that I am a proper miko and purify all of you! Isn't that mean? I don't want to hurt you, InuYasha. Will you still have me, even if I am a miko?_

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

She sealed up the letter, handing it to her mother to address before happily going to her room and clearing a large space off her bedside desk. Beloved stuffed animals, books, a pencil box all found new homes as Kagome prepared a spot and opened the chess set.

Her grandfather wasn't pleased at the idea of Kagome wanting to play chess just because a youkai wanted to play with her. In fact, he had gone on to complain (the entire time he was getting the chess set) that the "boy" Kagome was writing was likely many hundreds of years old and that there was probably no way she could ever win against him in chess.

Kagome had laughed, in the way that little girls do when they realize they understand something that grown-ups do not, before taking the box from her grandfather with a happy smile. "I don't plan to win, grandfather!" She chirped, bouncing away before he could respond.

It was true. She could care less about chess itself. While she was barely six years old, she understood when someone needed a friend. InuYasha avoided her questions about his friends and sounded as if school was a burden. He needed someone happy in his life.

Glancing over at the picture of the brothers resting on her nightstand, Kagome smiled lightly. If InuYasha was this lonely and he could look so happy, she couldn't imagine how his brother must feel. She would fix that.


	8. InuYasha to Kagome - First Move

Prompt – Silver (Write Night)

* * *

It would be some days before Kagome would get a response. She was still waiting by the mailbox, although not every day as she was spending most of her time at school or with her friends. When her mother asked if she didn't care about the letters anymore, Kagome laughed and shook her head before saying that friends and school were important.

Finally, one afternoon after a heavy round of play with her friends, Kagome stomped into the house with an annoyed expression on her face. Her mother smiled knowingly, placing her daughter's afternoon snack on the table. "What is the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome sat with a huff. "Koga! He doesn't listen! I told him that I am InuYasha's now and… and…" Her little face bunched up, tears welling in her eyes as she began to cry. "He kissed me again!"

Her mother, full of the understanding that mothers have in these situations, completely realized the problem and went to retrieve something, bringing it to her daughter with a smile. "Something came in the mail for you today."

That helped greatly, and the girls' tears quickly dried up. "Really?!" They sat together and her mother read it for her. Inside was the letter and a thin instruction pamphlet on chess.

_Dear Kagome, _

_You like flowers? What kind? _

_Something else the wife of a successful business man needs? Hm… patience, intelligence, pierced ears? Mother wears a lot of jewelry for important events. She says clip on earrings get heavy after a while. _

_Yes, of course it is fine if you become an artist. Become whatever you wish, I will not stop you. _

_My brother? You do not need to know about him. _

_Yes, I am taller than my classmates._

_If you are gifted with the abilities of a miko, we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, do not worry about it. _

_Enclosed are the instructions for chess. Naturally, I will play white while you will be black – it is only fitting. My move is first, you will find it along with the instructions. _

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome looked to her mother with wide eyes and her mother sighed, realizing what her daughter wanted to ask well before the child had the chance. Sure enough, after washing her face and leaving Souta with grandfather, mother and daughter were off to get Kagome's tiny ears pierced.

Her mother had hoped this day would not come for a while yet, but she also knew that it wasn't entirely unusual for a girl of Kagome's age to have her ears pierced already. So long as they chose something simple and tasteful, it would be alright.

There were many to choose from. Butterflies, multiple colors of gemstones, gold, hearts… but Kagome latched onto a set of silver studs. "These!" She cried out, surprising both her mother and the young woman who worked at the store. When asked why she chose them, Kagome shrugged. Silver balls with a light pink hue.


	9. Mothering Caregiver

Prompt – Oak (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome sat beneath the Goshinboku, fiddling with her new earrings as she read the rules to chess. It was very complicated! She was surely going to lose. Shaking her head, she leaned back, looking over to her friends Sango and Ayame who were having a little tea party amongst themselves. They had tried to convince her to join them, but Kagome said she had to understand these rules so she could send her move with her response.

Ayame had rolled her eyes at her, telling her that none of this made any sense. Chess was boring and a boy who played it was worse, according to her.

Sango shrugged, not really knowing if chess was any fun. Kagome and Sango had to wonder if Ayame was right, since her grandfather played a lot of old games.

Kagome decided to not let it deter her. This was not about having fun with chess. To be totally honest, Ayame's words were proving to be true. Chess sounded really boring. Worse, she had to learn this code in order to send her moves to InuYasha. Kagome was not very good with numbers and had very little interest in strategy.

Still, she reminded herself, this was not about her happiness. Kagome had grown up quite a bit in the few months since her father's death, taking on the role of mothering caregiver to everyone she met – as such, she would not allow a lack of interest to keep her from bringing joy to another.

Brow furrowing, she stuck her tongue out a bit as she tried to read the complicated instructions, giving a sigh at her fifth time over the words. How could InuYasha understand all this? He must be _very_ smart!

"Kagome! Help, quick!"

Looking up, she saw that her friends had become rather involved in the tea party and there was a scuffle between Mr. Snookums and Mr. Bearington – Sango and Ayame's favorite stuffed bears. The two _always_ argued. Kagome's eyes widened and she set aside the pamphlet, taking up her own white bear, which wore a pretty green dress, and bringing Miss Lovely Heart over to scold the two misbehaving party guests.

Miss Lovely Heart could get Mr. Snookums and Mr. Bearington to behave every time.

Sure enough, after a thorough lecture, the party was underway and all three girls and their bears soon forgot all about chess and complicated forms of notation. The afternoon went by nicely as the warm sunshine bore down on them through the leaves of the trees, the echo of giggles and the clinking of teacups ringing through the summer breeze.

It would not be until that night that Kagome realized she had no hope in figuring out the complicated rules of chess by herself and went to her grandfather for help. The old man was reluctant, but after a quick attack of puppy-eyes and tears he capitulated, adding in that she should learn to be a master so she could completely beat this youkai threat.


	10. Kagome to InuYasha - Postscript

Prompt - Daffodils ( )

* * *

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I love all kinds of flowers! My favorites are daffodils! _

_I got my ears pierced! Mama says I have to wait a while to get new earrings. They feel a little funny._

_Why can't I know about him? I will be his sister someday, we should be friends! Do you not like your brother? I like mine. He is only two years old, but he is cute!_

_I tried to read the instructions to chess, but it was all very complicated. You must be very smart! Mama and grandfather had to help me. Mama says I will probably need lots of help for many years, but that is okay. She also helps with my letters. I hope you don't mind._

_Yesterday, I played with Sango and Ayame. We had a tea party! It was fun! _

_Koga still won't listen. He kissed me the other day! It was so gross! _

_Why don't you ever mention any of your friends? _

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

Her mother read over the letter, erasing spelling errors and having Kagome fix them as she went. She wouldn't change what her daughter said, but she knew a teachable moment when she saw one and assured her daughter would learn from this in more ways than emotionally.

The woman's brow furrowed as she read back over the letter, looking down on Kagome. "Don't you think that you're asking too much about his brother? Perhaps, InuYasha does not wish to talk about him and feels that you are more interested in his brother than you are him?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and she blinked. That had never occurred to her. She simply thought she was being polite and friendly. How was she supposed to get to know his brother if he wouldn't talk about him? "Can't I make friends with him, too?" She wondered.

Her mother's expression softened and she nodded. "Of course, if he wants to be your friend."

That baffled the girl even more. How could anyone not want to be her friend? "Do you think he won't like me?" Tears welled in her eyes and her mother sighed a little, pulling her daughter into her embrace for a soft hug.

"No, darling, I'm sure that anyone who meets you would like you – but liking you and knowing how to make friends, or being willing to try to make them, are not the same."

At this, Kagome inhaled deeply, blinking roughly as she forced her tears away, a few droplets racing down her round cheeks as she looked to her mother with determination. "Then I will teach him how until he wants to!"

Her mother nodded, not wanting to further upset her daughter. "Perhaps you will."

Before she sealed up the letter, Kagome took it and stared down on it. "How do I say more now that it is finished?" With a knowing smile, her mother taught her all about the art of the postscript.

_P.S. Please tell me your brother's name. I will write him, too._


	11. InuYasha to Kagome - Playing Favorites

Prompt – Dragon (Kneazles)

* * *

_Dear Kagome,_

_Absolutely not. No daffodils. Ever. Enjoy them while you can. They will not be planted near or be placed within this home. _

_You don't need to know about him. He is of no interest to you and is certainly not interested in you. You will be married to me, that already means he will not want to have anything to do with you. Being friends is impossible. _

_Chess is rather complicated. If you are not up to the task, that is fine. I did not expect you to be. _

_Accepting help from your mother is only natural, you are still young. Do not worry about it. _

_Please reiterate to Koga that you are spoken for. Otherwise, there is no telling what might happen to him._

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome stared at the letter, blinking, and mouth agape. For the first time since she had received a letter from him, her face contorted into one of anger.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" Her mother wondered, noting the foreboding aura her daughter was giving off.

The girl turned to her mother, frown increasing as her lower lip quivered for a few moments before her hands fisted around the letter in her hands. "InuYasha is so… so… so… _mean_!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow at that, trying not to laugh as her daughter stood and began to stomp around, holding the letter up and pausing every once in a while to glare daggers at the paper. If the girl was attempting to depict a rather irritated dragon, she was doing a fine job save the lack of fire bellowing from her mouth. "Kagome, what did he say?" She gently asked, turning to a fussing Souta who sat in his high chair, covered in pureed carrot.

Kagome stilled, spinning to look at her mother, face still furious. "He said that I can't be friends with his brother! That his brother already hates me because of him! And that he doesn't think I'm smart enough to play chess with him! And that something might happen to Koga if he kissed me again! What could happen to him?" Her eyes took on a worried glint before she glanced at the letter, fury burning the concern away once more. "And… and…" Her lower lip trembled, shoulders shaking, and her mother watched as tears began to stream down her face. "NO DAFFODILS!"

Her mother's eyes widened and she had to turn away from her daughter, bringing a hand up to her mouth to try and hide the laughter that attempted to erupt from her at the child's outburst. Of all things, the fact that he had said no to daffodils was the most infuriating? After several minutes of attempting to clean Souta, trying not to laugh, and struggling to argue against Kagome – who realized her mother found this funny – the woman finally composed herself enough to speak without giggling. "Do you know why he doesn't want daffodils?"

"They're my favorite!" Kagome said in her six year old logic.


	12. Very Simple

Prompt – Coral (Write Night)

* * *

It would be three whole months before Kagome attempted to write InuYasha again. Her anger at his telling her what kind of flowers she could have still unsettling her. After the first week of her brooding, however, her mother insisted that she try to learn the _reason_ for his feelings in regards to her favorite flower. Kagome was absolutely certain that there was no reason and InuYasha was just a mean, stinky, cruel, awful guy – like one of the villains from the anime shows she watched from time to time.

There was nothing nice or good about anyone who would say no to daffodils.

Of course, her mother hadn't let her get away with that excuse and every day after school Kagome was forced to sit at the table and go through her encyclopedia set, looking for the reason as to why InuYasha was a totally awful person.

For the first time since her betrothal, Kagome began to think begging her grandmother to cancel the whole thing might be best. She couldn't _possibly_ marry someone that didn't like daffodils! Ever since she could remember she had planned her wedding in the spring, with lots of daffodils in her bouquet, because she was going to have a _huge_ western style wedding, of course, and that required flowers! What kind of flowers should she have, other than her favorite? None, of course!

Therefore, she could not marry InuYasha.

It was all very simple.

For the fourth time that week, Kagome found herself distracted and chose to read about something totally unrelated to her given assignment. Coral – that was so much more fascinating and interesting than mean boys that didn't like daffodils! It sat at the bottom of the ocean and filter fed plankton, what wasn't great about that?

With a sigh, she face planted into the open book. Why did he have to be so mean? She hadn't asked for much, didn't even ask for the flowers, actually, but he had denied her before she ever had the chance. How was he supposed to bring her pretty flowers for their first date if he refused to get her favorites? It just wasn't fair.

"Kagome… are you actually trying to solve this?" Her mother accused, a basket of laundry on her hip as she stared down at her daughter.

The girl shrugged, a pout coming to her face. "I just won't marry anyone." She muttered.

Knowing when her daughter needed a helpful nudge, her mother went and took up the appropriate book, placing it before the girl. "Try in here. The answer is in there."

Kagome blinked. "What?" She took up the book, staring down at the spine in confusion.

"What kind of youkai is InuYasha, darling?"

The little girl's eyes widened and she quickly opened the book, scanning the pages for the simple word – dog. Her mother smiled gently before going out to place the laundry on the line, leaving Kagome to slowly read through the words. Hopefully, she would understand soon.


	13. Puppies

Prompt – Platinum (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome stared at the book, brow furrowing before she looked to her mother who was chopping vegetables for dinner. "Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" Her mother hummed, not really looking at her daughter as she continued to cook.

"I can't have daffodils because they are to…" Kagome frowned, fumbling over the new word.

"Toxic." The elder woman offered.

Kagome nodded. "Toxic to dogs?"

Her mother turned to her daughter and smiled lightly. "That's right. He wasn't trying to be mean. Sometimes, people tend to get a little excited when discussing something they either like a lot or don't enjoy very much. In this case, InuYasha was worried that you might think it was okay to have daffodils when you marry into his family – who are mostly dogs. While they are youkai and probably wouldn't die from consumption of daffodils, it could still make them very sick. Younger children would probably be at risk the most."

Kagome turned to look at the framed photograph of the two brothers, her eyes gazing over the platinum hair. InuYasha's was a snowy sort of color, with more white to it. His brother's was more like moonlight, having a blue hint to it. Her eyes widened as a realization came to her and she turned to her mother, who had returned to cooking. "If I marry InuYasha, I will have babies with him, right?"

The mother froze, turning to her curious daughter slowly. "One would assume…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Does that mean I will have puppies?" Kagome asked, her tone a mixture of worry and fascination.

Kagome's mother sighed and shook her head. "They are dogs. They are also youkai. They will have some similarities to dogs, like InuYasha's ears, but will still have a human form like a baby. Don't worry, Kagome, that is a long way off." Her mother said those words in a way that implied it was more to comfort herself than to comfort Kagome.

Silence filled the room as Kagome continued to stare at the photograph, feeling somewhat guilty for having waited so long to write him when it had all been a misunderstanding. The idea of having puppies was both weird but also interesting; Kagome wondered what it would feel like. Too bad it wasn't going to happen that way. She pouted a little before her brow furrowed and she turned to her mother curiously. "Where do babies come from?"

Kagome knew the basics, that a mother carried and birthed a baby – she had watched her mother carry Souta, after all – but she didn't understand _how_ a woman got pregnant. Her mother paled and let out a sigh. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much they get married and, after careful consideration of their finances and obligations, decide it is a good time to start a family. They work together to make the baby."

"So I can only have babies with InuYasha?"

"That's how it seems."

"But not puppies…" Kagome pouted.


	14. Apology Accepted

Prompt –Ruby (Glon Morski)

* * *

Kagome stared down at the letter in her hands, double-checking it with her mother's assistance before nodding to herself. Once she was certain that it was ready, she went up to her bedroom where the chess set sat on her dresser, staring down at the pieces in consideration before carefully taking up a piece and moving it. Brow furrowing, she turned her head to one side as she calculated the move and jotted down the notation at the bottom of her letter.

Hopefully, he would be pleased?

Sealing up the letter, she glanced at the picture of the brothers, smiling lightly before returning to place it within the mailbox.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I am so sorry! I did not know that daffodils were toxic to dogs! Please forgive me! I will choose a new favorite flower. _

_Please stay my friend._

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

It was short, probably the shortest thing she had ever written him, but Kagome could not think of anything more important to say. She still wondered what his brother's name was, but her mother insisted that she not bother with bringing it up as it was obvious that the brothers had a disagreeable relationship. Kagome found that even sadder, but knew there was no reason to argue it.

There were a thousand things she wanted to ask him now that she was no longer upset, but the main thing she wanted to know was that he forgave her. If he didn't, things would be ruined beyond repair.

She wondered what his favorite color was. Did he watch Maple Town like she did?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the mailbox – which she was still standing next to, lost in her daydreams – opening and closing. Blinking, Kagome opened it, only for her eyes to widen when she saw the innocent letter sitting there in the box.

Taking it up, she stared down on it for a few moments before running to her mother. "Mama! Look!"

Her mother took it, brow furrowing at the lumpy nature of the envelope. Something was within. Tearing it open, mother and daughter waited with baited breath as the object fell into Kagome's tiny hands. A bracelet made of many smooth ruby baubles, each separated by a silver flower.

Pulling out the letter, her mother read it aloud.

_Dear Kagome,_

_It has been many months since your last response. It has come to my attention that my last letter to you may have been taken poorly. Please accept this gift as a token of my apologies._

_When I was younger, mother had planted daffodil bulbs in the garden and I, being a rather rebellious pup, dug them up and destroyed them. I was ill for many days afterwards and have not liked the flowers since. Please understand. _

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

When her mother looked to Kagome, the girl's eyes were filled with tears. Smiling in understanding, her mother held her arms open, welcoming the sobbing child into her embrace. "Let's write another letter." Kagome nodded.


	15. Kagome to InuYasha - Boy Friend

Prompt – Clear (Write Night) [**Note: **As there has been a ... misunderstanding... by one of the readers, please take note that not all prompts given are by readers. I said I would only accept and use one prompt per reader and I have only done that. Write Night and Ava's Oddities Challenges are not people/readers, they are challenges presented by a writing group I am part of. I would appreciate it if the reader who thought they had the right to say something about which prompts I use kindly mind their own business and either enjoy the story or seek entertainment elsewhere.]

* * *

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I guess we were both sorry. Thank you for the gift. It's kinda big, but Mama says I will grow into it. _

_Your mother sounds very nice. Is she pretty? _

_Mama said that I had to do research on flowers to pick a new one. She said it is good practice for other decisions in life. I hope we never disagree again. I don't like studying. _

_So what do you do for fun? _

_Do you watch Maple Town?_

_What is your favorite color? Mine is fuchsia!_

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

She stared at the letter, looking to her mother expectantly and the woman nodded after reading it through. "I think you'll be in the clear."

The girl beamed and let out a happy sigh, sealing it up before going to place it within the mailbox. Turning to her mother once more, she swallowed down the lump of concern forming in her throat. "Do I have to start researching now?"

The woman shook her head at that. "Not right now. You have another nine years to choose a flower, Kagome."

At this Kagome felt both relieved and worried. "Will it really take that long?"

Her mother nodded once more as she stood and went to deal with a crying Souta. "Your grandmother thinks it is best if you and InuYasha do not meet earlier. I agree with her on that, even if I don't think you should have been engaged quite this young. You're more likely to dislike each other at this age than to get along."

Kagome's face scrunched up and she crossed her arms defiantly. "I like everyone!"

The mother laughed at this and nodded. "Yes, dear, I know you do. However, how many boys do you call friends?"

After careful consideration, Kagome realized that her circle of friends was heavily female. There was her best friend, Sango, and her other friends – Ayame and Yuka. The only boy she could really consider a friend was Koga, but he wasn't really a friend. He followed them around and played mean tricks on them.

In fact, recently, he put a slimy toad in Ayame's shoe while at school. Kagome had scolded him, but oddly he looked happy.

No, he certainly wasn't a friend, although, Kagome wasn't sure what to call him.

In the end she realized that she didn't really _have_ any male friends. Well, no, she had one. Looking to her mother innocently she smiled. "I have one boy friend."

Her mother froze at her daughter's choice in words and let out a sigh before looking to the girl. "Koga?"

Kagome frowned. "No! _InuYasha_!" Really, her mother could be completely silly sometimes!

"Are you friends?" The woman wondered aloud before she could check herself. Turning to her daughter, she sighed, wanting to hug the child but too involved in cleaning Souta to be able to. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sure he considers you a friend. Anyone with a heart would. You're an absolutely wonderful girl."

Surprisingly, Kagome was not upset.


	16. InuYasha to Kagome - First Impressions

Prompt – Black (Write Night)

* * *

A week passed and Kagome went about her life as normal. She knew InuYasha was her friend. She trusted that he felt the same as she did. They didn't have to agree on everything. After all, Sango didn't like Maple Town, but they were still friends!

She spent her days as any six year old girl would: going to school, playing with her friends, and picking flowers. Today, however, was not like any of those days. It was raining today. Probably the last rain of the season, her mother said. It was quite cold already, the temperature dropping significantly, and autumn was right around the corner.

Staring out her window, Kagome sighed. Why did it have to rain on her day off from school? This stank! Worse… no post today. It was a national holiday. Another heavy sigh came from the girl, only for her to jump and turn to her mother as she knocked on the door.

"Kagome? I almost forgot, this came for you yesterday." Her mother held out an envelope and the girl's eyes widened as she jumped off her bed to take it, letting out a laugh of delight. "Let me know if you need help with reading it." The woman said before leaving her daughter, who had already returned to her bed, cuddling with Miss Lovely Heart as she ripped open the letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am sorry, it is meant for an adult but I didn't think of that at the time. Your hands must be rather small. _

_She is an average looking Japanese housewife. There is nothing remarkable about her appearance._

_Listen to your mother. If she feels it is important, you should do what she says. _

_What I do for fun? Study and play chess with the family butler. _

_No. I do not watch Maple Town. That show is for little children. Do not presume that I am as immature as that. _

_Favorite color? I have not considered this. Perhaps… black? Why must we favor one color over another? _

_You ask strange questions. _

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

_P.S. Why would I be your friend when you are already going to be my wife? I do not need to impress you._

Kagome's mouth fell open, lower lip trembling as she once again felt the usually dormant well of her rage overflow and spill out as a loud scream of indignation. "Mama!" She cried out, racing into the bathroom where her mother was bathing Souta.

"What is wrong now, Kagome?" Her mother wondered, curious as to what the boy could have said in order to draw out her daughter's wrath a second time in mere months.

"I _hate_ InuYasha!"

Kagome's mother stilled, a frown marring her features. "Kagome, that is a very forceful word to be using about someone you barely know."

"It's true! He's so mean! He doesn't want to be my friend!"

Her mother sighed, drying off her hands and taking up the letter to glance over it. Her eyes widened. This was bad.


	17. A Forgiving Heart

Prompt – Heart (Write Night)

* * *

"No, mother, I don't think this is appropriate. If he only thinks of Kagome as some sort of… accessory… to his life, and doesn't view her at least as a friend, this won't work out at all. Besides, what six year old boy talks that way? If he is already thinking like this, imagine how it will be when they are of age!" Kagome's mother paced the living room, wringing the cord to the phone in her left hand as she held the receiver with her right.

Sitting at the kotatsu was Kagome, who was watching her favorite show, Maple Town, and her grandfather, who had his arms crossed as he watched his daughter pace the room. "I tell you, it's no good for her to marry a youkai! It's bad enough they live! Now they'll marry our daughters? It can't happen! Probably doesn't even have a heart!" The old man muttered under his breath.

"Father _please_ be quiet!" The woman hissed before turning back to the phone. "Oh, yes, yes, I'm still here. Of course! Yes, we can do that. I await your response. Thank you for your understanding, mother." With that, she let out a heavy sigh as she hung the phone on the wall.

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake Souta." The woman insisted lightly, glancing at the sleeping baby spread out on a blanket nearby. After sitting beside the blanket and tucking her legs beneath the kotatsu the woman looked to Kagome before turning back to her father. "She says that she will have a talk with InuYasha's father. This behavior, according to her, is unusual from the boy. Apparently, she had met him on several occasions and has said that he was always polite. From what she says, both sons are – so I wonder if they are merely putting on a front due to grandmother's business associations with their father."

The old man snorted. "Never should have agreed to this! Youkai and humans don't belong together! Especially not with humans with spiritual abilities!"

Kagome's mother gave her father a withering look. "Father, there hasn't been a proper miko or priest in our family for six generations. It would be unlikely that Kagome would inherit any spiritual powers."

"You think this is a good thing?"

The woman shook her head. "I've been against it all this time, but I figured there was no harm in it if the children came to a genuine attachment. That is not possible now. How can he love her if he won't even befriend her?"

As the show began to end, Kagome turned to the adults. "It doesn't matter. I hate him. I won't marry him."

Her grandfather seemed pleased but her mother shook her head. "Don't be like that, Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "You want me to marry someone I hate?"

"No, of course not. I want you to not hate someone so easily."

"Oh." Maybe it was too much.

"Try to be more forgiving."


	18. Life Lessons

Prompt –Velvet (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome sat on the velvety cushion of her grandmother's parlor. Well, she called it that. Her home was actually a very old and traditional Japanese style and so this was more or less a reception room and Kagome wasn't really sure what a parlor actually was. (She decided it was best not to ask, lest she have to do more research.)

Before her stood a small table and upon it was a stack of many pieces of paper, along with a brush and ink well. Letting out a heavy sigh, she reached up to brush aside an errant strand of hair before leaning forward with the brush in one hand, her sleeve in the other. Carefully, she started the strokes again, writing the words her grandmother told her to write.

This was not new to Kagome. Making her repetitively write something was her grandmother's favorite form of punishment. Although, Kagome didn't think she deserved a punishment to begin with – she knew better than to argue it. Upon hearing from her mother that Kagome declared that she hated InuYasha, her grandmother came to get her on her next day off from school. Kagome knew she was in trouble.

First came the kimono, tightly wrapped around her and pulled up with the firm and precise movements of her grandmother. Next was the hair, the tugging and dragging of the old brush, each tooth grinding against her scalp roughly as her grandmother twisted her hair into a stiff bun. After that, came the part Kagome dreaded most – the shoes. Tiny, pointy shoes that required her to keep her posture or she would fall right on her face.

Complaining did her no good. Kagome's mother would say that suffering was a part of life and that we must endure. Her grandfather would say that it was good for Kagome's character and that she would learn to be a fine woman someday. Souta could only gurgle in response to her ranting.

Even her father, when he was still alive, would smile down on her softly and tell her in his gentle voice that in everything there was a lesson to be had. He assured her that someday she would understand her grandmother's reasoning.

Of course, none of that helped her now as she attempted to write out the phrase, sighing at how her legs ached from sitting in seiza for far too long. Sweat collected on her brow as she focused intently on each stroke, trying to get the characters right for her grandmother's intense scrutiny. To her right, sat a stack of her previous mistakes, each less messy than the last as she began to try to appease her grandmother in hopes of getting out of her punishment.

So great was her concentration that upon the second to last stroke of what she was sure was her best one yet, a voice broke through the silence and caused her to jump, splattering ink across the page.

"You have excellent form for one so young."


	19. Gold Coins to a Cat

Prompt – Paroemia (Ava's Oddities Challenge)

* * *

Kagome tried not to let her frustration at another ruined attempt show, instead turning to look to the newcomer with wide eyes. He looked familiar, although she had never met him before. A tall, broad man, with gentle eyes and a firm brow, he looked like a nice person, but strict.

What was most striking about him, however, was the fact that he was, in fact, youkai.

Inhaling sharply through her nose, she drew herself up as she continued to stare at the intimidating figure looming over her. When his hand came out, she swallowed back a lump in her throat, only to realize he was not reaching for her, but her work, as he took up the paper.

"Even monkeys fall from trees." He read aloud, bringing his free hand up to rub at his chin as he nodded. "How true – and appropriate, your grandmother is a wise woman."

Kagome nodded at this, her nervous fear keeping her from thinking clearly. All she could focus on were the jagged stripes on his face. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her intense observation.

"Do I scare you?" He wondered.

She blinked and nodded once more, drawing out a deep a hearty laugh from him. When she finally spoke, he paused and stared down at her as he quickly realized that she was only scared of him in the sense of any shy six year old girl, not because he was youkai. "What does it mean?"

"You do not know?"

Kagome averted her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "Grandmother said I would understand after I wrote it right – but it's too hard! Thirty times and I still don't get it!"

The large youkai looked to her writing again. "It means that nobody is perfect."

The girl stilled, breath escaping her as her mouth hung open, the epiphany hitting her suddenly. Shoulders slumping slightly, Kagome looked to him as she finally was able to take in the youkai's appearance properly. Golden eyes, hair like snow, smooth white skin... it was obvious who he was. "You're InuYasha's father."

It was not a question. He did not answer. Instead, he set the paper down before her and turned away. "Come for a walk with me, little one."

Kagome's eyes widened as she snapped up at that, her terror suddenly apparent. He frowned, wondering if she was suddenly afraid of him again. When she spoke, her words trembling, he almost didn't hear her. "I hate those shoes."

He broke out into another laugh, holding out a hand to help her up and she stood, following him out into the garden, mumbling beneath her breath about pointy shoes the entire way. Despite her complaints, she stood tall and confident, walking at a sedate but determined pace beside him. For the first time since he made the bargain with Kagome's grandmother, InuYasha's father realized what a gem his family had been gifted with. Only six years of age and already dignified.

With that understanding came regret.


	20. The Teacher's Lesson

Prompt – Absolute (Write Night) [**Note:** As it has come up a few times already, please note that this story will not speed up by any means unless driven by the plot to do so. A penpal is someone you write many letters to over a lengthy period of time. This story is about the relationship that develops between Kagome and her penpal through their childhood and on into adulthood by way of their letters. Therefore, I will not just magically skip to when they meet. No amount of begging will cause me to do this. In fact, begging is more like to make me take _longer_. If you do not have the patience to wait for a resolution then I suggest you either read something else or wait until this story is finished - whenever that might be. Your impatience is your problem, not mine, and I will not be rushed for the sake of a few who cannot wait for a good, long love story.]

* * *

They walked, enjoying the crisp air - the first hints of autumn. The garden was quiet, save for the occasional plunk of the sozu, dropping water where it trickled down and into a pond. As he watched the fish darting about within, InuYasha's father barely heard Kagome's light inhalation as a cool gust of wind blew in from the south.

"Is it too cold?"

She smiled and shook her head, bringing a hand up to brush aside a stray strand of hair that had blown into her face. "I like it _now_."

His eyes widened at that. The way she said the word "now" implied that this was a recent change. Curious, he pushed on. "Do you?"

A small smile came to her face. "It is his favorite season."

The youkai let out a heavy sigh at that, turning away from the innocent girl. So it was. "I thought you hated my son."

Kagome's fists clenched around the fabric of her kimono, her eyes darting away nervously as she, too suddenly found the fish fascinating. "Even monkeys fall from trees."

At this, he blinked and turned to the child, not entirely sure this girl was only six years old. When he noticed her contemplative expression, he realized that she had learned her lesson, just as her grandmother had expected she would. Giving a smile, he nodded. "He is not perfect."

The girl blinked, surprised, before bringing a hand up to cover her laugh. The great inu youkai frowned at this, wondering what was so funny.

"I meant _me_." She shrugged and let out a sigh, squatting down to reach into a small bucket and tossing some pellets for the fish. They both watched them eat, the water bubbling to life around them, with nothing but the sound of the rhythmic sozu and the occasional call of birds to break the silence. Her brow furrowed as she stared into the water, eyes hardening with something unspoken. "Grandmother's lesson was not about InuYasha. It was about me. I expected InuYasha to be my friend just because we are betrothed. This is silly. He should want to be my friend because he likes who I am."

"You were not wrong in being offended by his words. It was my mistake to allow him to write you without supervision. I expected more from him."

Kagome looked up at him with another smile. "Thank you. He was mean and very…" Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of the right word. "Blunt?" She turned away, her expression turning melancholy. "Why is he like that? Does he not like to make friends?"

The inu youkai sighed. "I do not believe he knows how."

Her eyes widened and she swallowed down a strange sensation building in her throat. How very sad, to not know how to make friends. Taking a deep breath, she stood, brushing off her kimono, before tilting her head to one side and smiling at her future father-in-law. "Then I will teach him."


	21. You Too

Prompt – Sky (Write Night)

* * *

He had faced down many formidable foes in life. Had fought against dragons, felt the blood of his enemies spatter across his chest as he took their very life from them, had even managed to work up the courage to propose a mating to his first wife – rather intimidating in her own right – yet he had never felt so concerned as he did in this moment.

Staring down at the tiny little slip of a girl, her hair done up in a tight bun with strands dangling loose around her cherub face, clothed in an expensive kimono – Kagome Higurashi was probably the most fearsome opponent the great Inu no Taisho had ever met.

He let out an easy breath as he realized that _he_ would not have to face her down, at least. That job was left to his son, who was certainly in for more than anyone had expected. What sort of child got over their anger so quickly and realized their own part in the blame? Whatever sort of child that was, she was it. He suspected it was the brave, fearless, ever kind sort – the sort that would easily knock his son down a peg or two. With a small grin at that, he looked at the child once more. "I would appreciate that, Kagome. He could use a friend."

At this, his brow furrowed and he crossed his arms, looking up into the sky. The gray clouds overhead mirrored his mood. Just what had he done to this remarkable girl? He could only hope that things would work out in the end. His son was reckless and a bit impertinent at times; it seemed like such a waste to force him on Kagome. When the sozu knocked again, he was startled out of his concerns by a gentle voice.

"Could you use one, too?"

Looking down on the girl, he saw her youth shining out from wide, hopeful eyes. His heart melted and he knew that he was bested. She won his favor so easily, with nothing more than her determination and innocent puppy eyes. How ironic. Nodding his head, he smiled in response to her light giggle. "It would be my honor."

The wind kicked up again and she let out a startled cry at the chill, holding her arms up to protect her face. When it finally died down he held out a hand for her and she placed hers within his, trusting he would protect her as good friends do. He was amazed at how very tiny she was, how fragile she was. Even Izayoi, his human mate, did not present such tender weakness. Brow furrowing, he knew that he would have to find a way to assure his son could keep this wonderful girl in the family.

They returned to the house in silence, meeting with Kagome's grandmother at the entrance. "All is settled, then?"

"Yes." Kagome replied. Everything was just fine. She had a new friend and another friend to make.


	22. Kagome to InuYasha - Faint Hopes

Prompt – Parrot (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor, brushing the hair of one of her dolls as she played "beauty parlor".

"Oh! Mrs. Nakamura! Your hair is so lovely!" She cooed in a high lilting voice.

Turning the doll towards her, Kagome's eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed out as she spoke in a deep, throaty voice that was obviously her attempts at sounding like a grown woman. "Why thank you! You know, I put mayonnaise in it to make it shiny!"

Kagome turned the doll away before looking to Miss Lovely Heart with an incredulous expression before whispering behind a cupped palm: "What sort of crazy person puts mayonnaise in their hair?"

Her mother, who had been watching with a bemused expression this whole time, stilled, eyes widening and face reddening at the realization that her daughter was renacting one of her less than stellar moments as an adult. "Kagome!"

When the child looked to her mother, curled pigtails bobbing about as she did so, the woman sighed and smiled gently. "It isn't nice to talk about others."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "But… _you did_."

The older woman nodded. "I did. It was wrong of me. Even adults make mistakes."

The girl's brow furrowed in confusion as she let out a sigh and turned the doll towards her. "I'm sorry. You can put mayonnaise in your hair if you like to."

Her mother smiled a tight smile, watching as Souta rolled over onto his stomach, worming his way over towards Kagome and pulling on the doll in her hands. Watching to see her reactions, she hoped they could resolve this themselves.

Kagome frowned and stared down at Souta. "No! It's mine!"

The infant blinked, looking up at his sister, gurgling for a few moments before reaching for the toy again. "No!"

Both Kagome and her mother's eyes widened at that.

"Souta spoke!" Kagome cried out with glee, jumping up and leaving the doll with her brother to race up the stairs. "I have to tell InuYasha!"

Her mother watched her daughter go, letting out a relieved sigh. Perhaps, she wasn't doing so badly at this parenting business by herself.

Kagome pulled out her stationery; this one decorated with cute fat little yellow chicks, and began to write diligently. It was her first letter to InuYasha since their last disagreement, but it was probably the most special of them all.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Souta spoke! He said, "No!"_

_Isn't that neat?_

_Tell me about your hometown. I have never been to Kyushu. Is it very pretty?_

_What is your school like? Do you like your teacher? My teacher is very nice. Your teachers must like having someone so smart in their class! Miss Honda says that I am very pre… pr… precocious (Mama helped)! I asked if that was good for the future bride of a wealthy and intelligent businessman, but she just laughed. Do you know what that means? _

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. Your father is very kind. I hope you are like him._


	23. InuYasha to Kagome - Wish Upon a Star

Prompt – Noctilucous (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome pulled her coat tighter around her body, staring up at the night sky, brow furrowing. The front door behind her opened and her mother came out, letting out a sigh that released a heavy visible cloud. "Kagome, what are you doing out here? It is far too cold to be outside. Not to mention that it is much too late for a child of your age to be out alone."

The girl sighed, shrugging before turning to her mother. "I can't see them."

"What?"

"Stars!"

Her mother smiled and reached over to wrap an arm around her daughter, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, Tokyo's light pollution is very heavy. You will not see many stars."

Kagome pouted. "I wanted to see what InuYasha saw."

Remembering the letter her daughter had received earlier in the day, the mother nodded. "Someday, you will. Until then, let's go inside."

Reluctantly, the child did as she was told. After a warm soak and dressing in a warm night gown, Kagome climbed into bed. Tugging the letter off her nightstand, she sighed as she curled her legs up; wrapping her arms around the knees before reading what was probably the nicest letter he had ever sent.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Please forgive my earlier attitude. I had a poor day and took it out on you. Thank you for still writing me. _

_It is amazing that your brother is already speaking. I thought he was too young for that still? It must be because he has an elder sibling who speaks to him frequently. They say that helps. _

_My school is small and my teacher is strict, but generous with his knowledge and I am grateful to accept it without kindness. _

_Precocious? It means to be advanced in development or maturity. The teacher is saying that you behave older than you actually are. That is a fine quality for a bride to have. _

_My hometown? This may take some time. _

_We live in a castle town, along the shores of the Inland Sea. You can see the sunlight glisten off the waters on the way to school and at night, the moon reflects off the waves. Much of the land is mountainous. The air is very crisp and has a salty flavor to it. I enjoy it out here, particularly this time of year as I can go out with my telescope and stargaze. _

_The stars are beautiful. The most wonderful thing I have ever seen in my life. Looking up at them I can feel peaceful and complete. As if that is where I was meant to be._

_Someday… I want to go there. To the stars. _

_Yours, _

_InuYasha_

_P.S. I hope to be like him._

Kagome sighed and set the letter aside, slipping beneath her bedding. Running her fingers along the lace fringe of her pillowcase, she stared up at the lonely moon for a while, the only thing she could see. Then, as if by magic, a single star twinkled to life beside it.


	24. Kagome to InuYasha - En Passant

Prompt – Paw (Write Night)

* * *

_Dear InuYasha,_

_We can't see many stars out here. Tokyo is huge and bright! There are lots of lights out here, which Mama says keeps us from seeing the stars. She says that someday I will be able to see the stars with you. I can't wait! Do you want to be an astronaut? That would be a fun job!_

_Today, at school, we got a new student! Her name is Eri. Her dad moved here for a job. She used to live in Hokkaido! I have never been there. I have never left Tokyo. Have you gone many places? _

_Mama says I shouldn't ask this, but I am going to. _

_Do you have paws?_

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

Kagome stared at her chess board and sighed. While their moves were slow it was obvious that he was winning. Puffing out her cheeks, she crossed her arms and glared at the pieces, trying to figure out the best move. Her eyes widened and she took up a piece, placing it down with a grin before taking up her first conquest with a laugh.

Jotting down the move, she took up her letter and the white pawn before racing down the stairs to tell her mother.

"Mama! Mama! Look!" Kagome announced, holding up the little pawn for her mother to see.

Her mother's eyes widened slightly as she glanced down at the chess piece in her daughter's tiny hand. "You managed to steal a piece from him?"

Kagome nodded ferociously, her hair waving back and forth as she did so. "It's a special move Grandfather showed me!" With that, the child ran from the house to find her grandfather, screaming at the top of her lungs about her minor victory.

Her mother shook her head, drying off her hands before taking up the letter Kagome had set beside the vegetables she was chopping for dinner. Glancing over the letter, she let out a sigh at Kagome's question, but let it slide at the postscript.

_P.S. En Passant_

With a knowing smirk, the woman enclosed the letter and sealed it up, addressing it for her daughter before placing it within the mailbox.

Poor InuYasha had no idea what he was getting into when it came to Kagome.

Going to close the door her daughter had left partially open, she watched as her father attempted to teach Kagome the Kagura dance, Souta watching from a bouncing seat hanging from a nearby tree. With a shake of her head, she went out to assist. "You were never very good at this, father."

"Here, Kagome, let me show you."

The young girl nodded, watching as her mother performed the dance moves artfully, her body moving fluidly. When the phone rang, grandfather went to pick up the line in his shop. As he let out a startled, joyous cry, Kagome and her mother turned in shock as the old man rushed outside.

"Our bloodline has been blessed once more! Kikyo has developed the powers of a miko!"

Wonderful.


	25. Strange Paths

Prompt – Quiet (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome tried to not let it get to her.

The days passed with her growing more quiet, more self-conscious of her own worth and abilities. Her grandfather bubbled about Kikyo and her miko powers, how the gods had seen fit to bestow actual spiritual abilities upon their family once again.

Three days after the announcement that Kikyo had spiritual powers, their grandfather declared her his successor. The shrine would go to Kikyo when she turned eighteen.

That night, Kagome cried herself to sleep, trying not to feel as if she had somehow let her family down. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to be a proper miko. A miko in traditional practice was fine enough for her. She didn't want to purify her future husband or his family, after all! Still, it ate away at her confidence.

Her grandfather had been a central part of her life, a key part of who she was. It was he who helped her and her mother through the difficult depression after her father died. Back then, he had told Kagome that the shrine would go to her and she would _always_ have a place to call home. Kagome had never suspected that she and her elder cousin were competing for the shrine.

She couldn't even say that Kikyo was needed at her own family shrine, back in Kyoto, as she had two younger sisters who could take over. Kagura and Kanna were both equally qualified as shrine keepers and would likely take the responsibility on together, being very close.

Besides… she was getting married and leaving home when she was of age. Her grandmother had already told her that the current plan was for her to marry at seventeen, just two short years after she would meet her betrothed and right after he turned eighteen.

There was nothing she could do but feel helpless and worthless as her grandfather continued to praise Kikyo.

Kagome ignored her friend's calls to play, her mother's attempt at comforting, even Souta's destructive treatment of her toys as her heart became more despondent. Would her grandfather even love her anymore?

Then, one afternoon after school and walking silently to her room where she sat on her bed and watched the leaves of the Goshinboku falling with the autumn breeze, her grandfather knocked on her door gently.

Looking to the elder with a forced smile, Kagome watched as he came in and silently closed the door behind him, stepping over to look down at the picture displayed proudly at her bedside before letting out a heavy sigh. "Kagome, life sometimes takes us down strange paths. Paths that we often cannot be prepared for, and rarely, paths we cannot have known were available to us. You are on such a path."

He set his hand on her head, staring down on her. "I do not approve of your marrying a youkai, but perhaps your life will show this old man something that even I cannot have seen without your guidance."


	26. InuYasha to Kagome - Pride and Dignity

Prompt – Jumble (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of her grandfather's comments. Part of her felt excited to be on a strange path, as he put it, but mostly she still felt very uncertain about her place in life. It hadn't really occurred to her before that becoming InuYasha's wife would take her away from everything she knew.

All her life she had planned to take over the shrine.

Now that chance was being taken away from her.

What else would she lose?

Fear gripped her tender heart as her emotions jumbled together within her and for a few terrified heartbeats Kagome wondered if she would ever find value in her life. She was no longer needed at the shrine and InuYasha did not care about her as anything more than his chosen bride. He did not view her as a friend… or even as important.

Just as she was beginning to feel her self-esteem crumble, a gentle knock alerted her to her mother entering her room. The woman sat next to her, petting her head softly. "Look what came in the mail for you," She said as she held out a thick white envelope.

Kagome's eyes widened and she took the envelope, staring down on it for a few moments before her gaze dulled once more as she slipped a finger beneath the glued down flap and tugged the paper open. Her mother watched her pull the letter out, noting the lack of interest in her usually exuberant daughter.

When Kagome let out another sigh and lifelessly stared at the first few words of greeting, her mother had enough and took up the letter, clearing her throat before reading it aloud to her child.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Are you sure you have never played this game before? You will not best me again. I am on to your ways now. Surely you must be cheating. Is your grandfather playing for you? _

_To answer your questions: _

_I wanted to be an astronomer. However, that career is not an option. The family and the families of the employees of our business rely on my brother and me to keep the business working. I do not want to let thousands of people down simply for the sake of a silly childhood dream. _

_ Do I have paws? Hm… perhaps. You will have to discover the answer to that on your own. _

_Father tells me that your cousin has developed the powers of a true miko and that she will be taking over your family shrine. Mother worries that you might feel inadequate now that your home will be going to her instead of being passed on to you. I told her not to worry about you. Your place is with me and you will carry that role with pride and dignity. Also, you don't want to be a shrine-keeper. You want to be an artist, right?_

_Stand tall, Kagome. You are mine, be proud. Not every girl can say she will marry into wealth._

_Yours,_

_InuYasha _


	27. Too Fast

Prompt – Spirit (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome stared at the letter for a good half hour before getting up and shuffling over to the chess board. Slowly, she lifted a hand and moved InuYasha's piece, only for her eyes to widen as she realized that he captured yet _another_ of her pieces. Letting out an angry sound, Kagome's brow furrowed as her cheeks puffed up. She pouted while staring at the board, trying to figure out how to best him again, but no moves were obvious. With a sigh, she moved her piece, realizing that she was going to lose this game at this rate.

No.

She didn't want to lose anything else anymore!

If she couldn't have the shrine, if she couldn't have InuYasha's friendship, if nothing was ever going to approve of her and she wasn't going to win at anything – the very _least_ she could do was win this stupid game!

With newfound determination, Kagome marched downstairs and promptly stared down the encyclopedia set. Her little index finger pointed out, running down the rows of letters from the last down to the one she wanted. Pulling it out with a happy sound, Kagome stumbled with the heavy book over to the kotatsu and tossed it down with a heavy smack, causing her mother to rush into the room with a startled expression.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

The girl nodded, opening the book as she nibbled on her lower lip in concentration. Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter in fresh spirits once more, back to herself again. There had been nothing in InuYasha's letter that was very interesting to the elder woman, but it seemed that her Mother-in-law had a right intuition when it came to those two. InuYasha fueled Kagome to be more than she would have been on her own.

"Did you write your response letter?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not yet. Busy. Later."

Her mother's eyes widened as the child waved her mother off as if she was somehow asking something unimportant. Apparently, whatever Kagome was studying about was far more important to her. That was unusual. Kagome typically thought nothing was more important than InuYasha's letters. Curiosity getting the better of the woman, she went over to glance at what her daughter was reading intently.

Chess.

Blinking, the woman shook her head in disbelief, "I thought you weren't concerned with winning."

When Kagome spoke again, gone was the gentle tone of childhood and in its place were the firm sounds of a young woman, "I changed my mind."

Her mother frowned. Kagome hadn't even looked up at her when she responded. Her daughter was growing up far too quickly.

"Kagome, why don't we go somewhere this afternoon?"

That got the girl's attention and she turned to her mother curiously, "Where?"

"The zoo?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and her face broke into a wide grin as she sat forward, "Really?!" At her mother's answering nod, the child shot up and excitedly darted up the stairs to get ready.


	28. Masterpiece

Prompt – Kangaroo (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome sat at the table, papers, pens, pencils, and crayons littered the surface around her as she stared down with intense concentration. The weather was beginning to turn, the leaves becoming brittle and decorating the landscape with their many colors as autumn took full hold. Despite that, it was a beautiful day, not too cold and nice enough where most people were spending their time outdoors.

Not Kagome.

She remained as she was, Souta napping on a blanket beside her while their mother cleaned outside on the shrine grounds.

The girl was on a mission. She was determined to not only describe but _draw_ every creature she had seen at the zoo and send the pictures to InuYasha.

So far, she had various types of bears, fish, birds, even a zebra which looked as if it had probably consumed far too many meals and not exercised in the least with its fat body and skinny legs. Presently, she had a problem. Kangaroo were complicated to draw and Kagome was struggling.

With an annoyed sigh, Kagome erased her lines for the umpteenth time that morning, her brow furrowing as she glanced up at the clock. She could only make out that it was two in the afternoon – she hadn't mastered reading minutes yet. Returning to her work, several minutes went by as Kagome nibbled on her lower lip in concentration, the sound of the clock ticking away and Souta's steady breathing filling the quiet evening.

By the time her mother came into the room to prepare dinner, Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her kangaroo. Giving a triumphant sound of approval, she lifted up the page, crayons and pencils scattering about the floor and waking Souta in the process. Holding the paper aloft, she presented her masterpiece to her mother.

"A kangaroo!"

Kagome's mother looked at the drawing very intently, as thoroughly as anyone would when observing a lovely work of art, before responding gently, "It is very lovely, Kagome." It was, even if it looked a bit like an over-sized rabbit with a lizard's tail.

The girl beamed and turned to gather her drawings in order to mail them to InuYasha. Her jaw dropped when she saw Souta, now awake but with the crusted remains of sleep still clinging to his eyes, gleefully scribbling on her drawings with a bright red marker.

"Souta!" Kagome screamed, rushing over to tug the drawings out from beneath her brother's furious coloring. This resulted in the toddler tumbling over and landing hard on his bottom, which led to him crying.

Kagome's mother took a deep breath as she picked up Souta, reminding herself that it was better to pick her battles. For now, it was time for dinner. "Kagome, clean up and get ready for dinner," The woman insisted.

The seven year old did not see how dinner was more important than her drawings of zoo animals. How was InuYasha to know what she saw if she could not send these to him?


	29. Kagome to InuYasha - Competition

Prompt – Glory (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome fiddled with the paper, humming to herself as she folded it just so in order to place it prominently within the letter. She wanted InuYasha to open the letter and find her kangaroo drawing in all its glory up-front-and-center.

"Have you written your letter yet?" Her mother asked, her voice laced with amusement as she watched her daughter carefully fold the picture between an obviously blank page.

The girl shrugged, stuffing the pages within the envelope before nodding her head in certainty, hair bobbing behind her. When she was finally satisfied, Kagome thought about what to write. Of course, she had to describe everything she saw at the zoo.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_We went to the zoo today! Have you been to the zoo? I love the zoo, it is full of animals! There are bears of all kinds and colors, monkeys, and birds! Here is a picture of a kangaroo. I had other pictures, but Souta ruined them. Mama says that is just part of being a big sister. I think it is the worst thing ever. I had a picture of my favorite animal at the zoo – a wolf – but Souta completely covered it! I will draw another for you and send it later. _

_Kouga is a wolf. So is Ayame. Did you know that? They are youkai like you. They don't have paws, so you probably don't. Kouga said that no mangy dog would be able to take care of me. Mama says mangy means dirty. You don't look dirty in the picture you sent. Kouga is silly. Even if you were dirty, you could just have a bath. _

_I am not cheating! I'll show you! _

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

With that reminder of her quest, Kagome forgot entirely about pictures of zoo animals and returned to her books, trying to gather as much knowledge as she could about the game of chess. It was not until her mother told her that it was time for her evening bath that Kagome finally pulled herself away from the books.

After she was washed and dressed in comfortable pajamas covered with pandas, Kagome went over to the chess board, brow furrowing. With a smirk, she triumphantly moved a piece before nodding to herself and running downstairs to jot down her move. InuYasha wouldn't win this game if she had anything to say about it!

Her mother took the letter and read it over, frowning lightly at her daughter's mood swings. The letter was rather rambling, but Kagome _was_ only seven. Still, she didn't want Kagome to become too competitive. That would not do her any favors later in life. Erasing "_I'll show you!_" the woman sighed and enclosed the letter and picture into the envelope before addressing it.

When the woman looked up from her task, she sighed warily. Kagome was once again buried beneath books, studying intently. "Kagome, it's time for bed," She implored, hoping this was just a momentary phase. With any luck, Kagome would let it go tomorrow.


	30. InuYasha to Kagome - Missed Points

Prompt – Surface (Write Night)

* * *

On the surface the letter seemed as any letter might, the envelope intact without so much as a blemish on it. Within, however, was an entirely different situation. The pages were crumpled and worn, and several of them were outright shredded. Kagome stared at the once crisp white paper, eyes wide as she turned to hold them up to her mother for examination. Her mother warily looked at them for a few moments before taking them from her daughter and attempting to make out the contents.

InuYasha was _angry_.

If his previous demanding tones and insulting comments were any indicator of his temperament, he was utterly _furious_.

The words were scrawled into the pages so thoroughly that the pen he used etched each character within the fragile paper rather than simply marking them. It seemed that, in his growing frustration at being unable to say more than what he was angry about, he had crumpled the letter into a wad – most likely in an attempt to throw it out. However, either he or someone else had changed his mind and thus it had been flattened and – Kagome's mother blinked. Was it _ironed_?

It was. This had left much of the remaining text smudged. Which, apparently, had only upset InuYasha further as he had proceeded to try to shred the pages with… something – a knife, perhaps? Kagome's mother wasn't quite sure.

Whatever the case might be, the letter was in shambles and quite frankly, useless. A large percentage of the missive was entirely illegible, even to an adult.

Left were just a few scant words that gave hint to InuYasha's fury.

_I hate wolves._

Kagome's mother pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her amusement. The children were young, but they were beginning to form social constructs that defied their youth. Among these were the connections with individuals they might not normally associate with.

In InuYasha's case he was forced to endure Kagome's friendship with two young wolf youkai, Ayame and Kouga. The latter of which, already showed a possessive side towards a girl that was now, by all intents and purposes, InuYasha's territory.

Giving off a snort, the mother folded the shredded paper up and placed it back into the envelope. Without returning it to Kagome, she declared the letter a total loss. "I'm afraid it's ruined. InuYasha's letter has been through too much. Perhaps it was damaged in transit?"

Kagome pouted a little, but accepted her mother's excuse as plausible. Still, the idea that he had taken the time to write three pages worth but she could not read any of it bothered her. She would have to make it up to him somehow.

Suddenly a brilliant idea struck her and she grinned, hopping up from her place on the floor beside her mother. Running to get her things, she prepared to create several more masterpieces to send to InuYasha. Surely, a nice picture of a wolf would grant her forgiveness for being unable to read his letter!


	31. Kagome to InuYasha - Hidden Truths

Prompt – Blood (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome's mother tried not to laugh out loud, not wanting her daughter to think that she might be laughing at her. The situation was just too amusing. Within her hands, she held two rather nice looking drawings. One was of a wolf, the sort they saw at the zoo, and the other was of another kind of wolf. The kind that had a name… Kouga, to be exact.

It wasn't a very good likeness, of course. Kagome's artistic skills were not as great as she believed them to be. Her teacher praised her often, as she did most of her young charges, and Kagome's mother said nothing for now, believing in these small joys of childhood. Kagome's talents lie elsewhere, not within the realm of art.

However, that was no reason to dash her daughter's dreams. Therefore, despite knowing that it would likely set poor InuYasha's blood boiling, she praised her child as any dutiful parent would, "This is quite nice, Kagome!" Seeing the beaming look on Kagome's face, the mother decided she should be fair to her daughter and her long-distance fiancé. While she didn't know much about InuYasha, from what she could tell he had been rather patient with her daughter, in his own way. With an air of deep longing about her, she placed her hand atop her child's dark hair and smiled gently before speaking softly, "I would hate to part with these."

Immediately Kagome's eyes sparked with understanding regret. The girl beamed up at her mother, "You can have them, Mama!" Kagome went back to her table covered with crayons and markers, sitting with a sigh. What would she do now?

"Why not draw InuYasha?" Her mother suggested slyly, turning to take the wolf pictures to her room.

Kagome sat for a few moments, contemplating this. After a few silent minutes, she shrugged and stood, going up to her room to retrieve the picture frame InuYasha sent on her birthday. Returning with the portrait, she sat and stared at it for a while before carefully standing it up. Laying her head against her arm, she took up a red crayon and began to draw.

An hour later, she sat before her mother as the woman read the letter Kagome had added to her drawing.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Your letter was ruined! It was all ripped up! Mama says it probably happened during delivery. _

_I couldn't read any of the letter, it was all smudged and torn. I'm so sorry! _

_Please accept this drawing of you and your brother from me. I drew a picture of a wolf and of Kouga, but Mama wanted to keep them. I hope you like this! _

_It is autumn! Grandfather says we're going to start raking up the leaves off the shrine paths tomorrow. I like to jump in the piles! It's fun! Is that why this is your favorite season? _

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Little did Kagome know that she had sent a drawing of that which was loathed more than wolves.


	32. Nature's Lack of Prejudice

Prompt – Loam (Write Night)

* * *

"Kagome, where are you going with those leaves?" Her grandfather called out, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she waddled towards the house with an arm full of the golden, red, and brown leaves.

She turned to her grandfather, wide-eyed and blinked innocently before cocking her head to one side as she smiled up at him. Her eyes lit up as if she knew something wonderful that he did not and she laughed a little before bestowing her knowledge upon him generously, "I am going to press the leaves to send to InuYasha!"

Her grandfather's brow furrowed as his jaw dropped, face turning a little red – he was none too pleased about Kagome's constant fascination with her youkai "fiancé". As far as he was concerned, it would be better if she forgot about _him_ entirely! "Put those in the compost pile! We need the fertile soil in the spring!"

Kagome pouted, but did as she was told, not wanting her grandfather to get more upset. He often complained and mumbled beneath his breath about InuYasha. It was hard enough when Kagome met Ayame, and by proxy Kouga, at her school. Grandfather had not understood the point of having a friend who was different than her.

Her mother had done her best to explain to Kagome that her grandfather was quite old and not used to the way of a modern world where people accepted others, regardless of who they were. Mama always came to the rescue with the right thing to say to help Kagome understand.

Now was no different.

As a disheartened Kagome deposited her treasures within the compost bin, she let out a sigh, brushing her gloved hands together before turning to see her mother gesturing for her to come. Kagome's eyes widened as her mother held out a large book – one of the encyclopedias – and a letter from InuYasha. Taking them, Kagome frowned, wondering what the book was for, but carried it inside anyway.

What she hadn't accounted for as she entered in her excitement was the cord for the vacuum still lying across the floor. With a startled squeak, Kagome tumbled forward, dropping the book and letter as she did so.

For a few moments she merely lay there, taking slow, deep inhalations. Finally, when her pulse slowed, she rose, only for her to gasp in surprise.

There, littered across the floor from the now open book, were several lovely flat leaves. Kagome grinned and sat forward, scooting across the floor on her knees as she gathered them one by one. When she had picked up all the stray leaves, she set them on the table before taking up the book and shaking it. Staring up at the pages curiously, she wondered if anything might come out, but it would seem that she had gathered all the leaves.

With a final shift, she began to close it, only for her eyes to widen even more as a beautiful gold gingko leaf fluttered into her lap.


	33. InuYasha to Kagome - Slip of the Pen

Prompt – Legs (Write Night)

* * *

_Kagome, _

_I have received the worst news possible. You will probably think this strange, but there is no one else I can discuss this with. _

_Mother is having a baby. _

_Will there be no rest for me? _

_Even your brother is proving to be, as all siblings are, a destructive **nuisance**. _

_I **hate** my brother! _

_He is the most selfish, inconsiderate, jerk! _

_Now I have to deal with another one?! _

_Will the nightmare never end?!_

_Father's attentions are already drawn away from me, towards Mother and my stupid "perfect" brother. They only like him more because of what he means to the family. What of **my** contribution?! _

_Next, they shackled me down with the burden of a human female! _

_ And now, a baby…  
_

The letter ended there, abruptly, as if the one writing it had realized what they did and had left it behind. Perhaps he didn't mean to send it?

Kagome fiddled with her earrings as she read over the letter again. She didn't understand all the words he used in this letter, and Mama wasn't inside to help her just yet. What did _contribution_ mean?

Her eyes fluttered over the words "_human female_" and Kagome felt the sting of tears begin to prod at her senses. She didn't know what some of the other words in that sentence meant, but she could gather that he wasn't pleased with her presence in his life, either.

It hurt.

More intensely than when Sango and she had fought a year earlier and her best friend yelled she wouldn't be her friend any more. Worse than when she fell down four shrine steps, scraping her knee badly. This was far more painful than nearly any moment in her young life.

Except one.

Kagome was no stranger to loss. She knew what it was like to feel afraid and uncertain in your own world. She could recall the sensation of emptiness, of having something warm and wonderful ripped away from you before you even knew what it was.

When she heard the sound of the outside door opening, Kagome gasped and attempted to stand, wobbling over unsteadily as her legs tried to give from sitting in one position for too long. Forcing herself to endure the pain, embracing it for the way it hid the truth behind her tears, Kagome raced up the stairs with her letter in hand.

Throwing herself into her room, she slid along the door as it closed, bringing her hands up to wrap around her knees as she let the letter float to the floor.

As her tears increased, Kagome heard the familiar voices of her mother, grandfather, and grandmother having a heated discussion downstairs. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was rather difficult to do when they were practically yelling.

"Just call the whole thing off!" Her grandfather insisted.

"We _can't_!" Her grandmother replied.

"Why not?" Her mother interjected, calmer and reasonable, "They are young. Surely they can find a replacement for Kagome."


	34. Silent Strength

Prompt – Voice (Write Night)

* * *

Replacement? Kagome frowned and leaned forward, taking up the letter. Staring down on it in the dim light of her bedside lamp, she let out a slow breath as her brow furrowed. Would they find him another bride? Was she that expendable? Maybe he would be happier.

"She is _invaluable_ - to us and to them," Her grandmother's firm tone rang clear, causing everyone in the house to still. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"To us?" Her mother questioned, a worried tone in her voice.

When her grandmother spoke again, her voice quavered with heavy emotions, "We cannot afford to lose another heir. It has hit our company hard. The economy booms, sales are up, and our employees rely on our family to keep the business running. If we cannot prove our worth, we will forfeit the company."

"Mother _no_! You can't place such a burden on Kagome's shoulders!"

"Why can't you just hire a manager to operate the company in your stead?" Kagome's grandfather wondered, not a businessman, he wasn't entirely certain of the answer and stood on unsteady ground.

Kagome's grandmother sighed. Her voice was weary, but steady as she responded, "My father set it within the charter that if one of our own family does not run the business – we lose the company and all profits."

Kagome stilled, her breath catching within her lungs. Even at the tender age of six she understood the enormity of that statement. The shrine was barely getting by, with visitors coming at minimal intervals, and while her grandmother owed nothing to her grandfather's side she felt it was a familial obligation to pay for the upkeep of not only this shrine, but the one back in Kyoto, where her aunt and uncle resided.

If they lost the backing of their company, the shrines would be doomed. The entire family on both sides would be destitute within a year.

"That doesn't explain why she has to marry a youkai," Her grandfather spat, irritated at having to even bring it up.

"I will not let her go through the same as we have."

Silence.

"Mother, you don't mean…" Kagome's mother trailed off, her voice wavering with emotion.

"I do. Youkai, even hanyou, are sturdy and blessed with longevity."

Kagome frowned, not understanding her grandmother's point, but when her mother began to softly sob something within her shifted with comprehension. Standing abruptly, she let the letter flutter to the ground where it settled beneath her dresser, forgotten. Rubbing her eyes along her arm, she sniffed and stood tall before going down the stairs to face the adults.

When they all turned to look at her, realizing she had heard everything they said, they froze in concern. Kagome's lip quivered a bit as she smiled firmly, hands fisting at her side as she stared at her grandmother.

"I will marry InuYasha."

Between grandmother and granddaughter understanding passed silently. They _needed_ her – and that was all Kagome required to muster up the strength to carry on.


	35. Kagome to InuYasha - Lovingly Loyal

Prompt – Human (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, tossing and turning as she wondered about something that hadn't been explained. Her grandmother had implied that InuYasha's family needed her, too.

So why was InuYasha against her? Did her humanity bother him?

Fiddling with the lace on her pillowcase, she sighed as she strained her ears, trying to hear what the adults discussed below. Unfortunately, now that they knew she had been listening earlier, they were doing their best to keep their voices low.

Turning once more, she let out a huff and stared out the window. A new moon meant little light to see.

A cold wind rushed past, ruffling the dying leaves of the Goshinboku. Some fluttered to their impending death on the ground below, like the empty heart of a human hating hanyou boy – both cold and lifeless. Kagome sighed at the depressing thought.

Remembering what her grandfather said about leaves turning into fertile soil, Kagome wondered if she could do the same. With enough gentle pressure and patience, could she turn a cold and dead heart into one full of love?

With that thought in mind, Kagome slowly fell into a peaceful slumber, not at all bothered by the lack of light under the new moon. She was safe and protected; light was not needed for lovely dreams of a future full of happiness.

When she awoke the next morning, Kagome went about her usual day as if nothing had happened. She smiled and laughed, played with her friends, did her school work, and helped her mother with Souta. As evening approached, she found solace in her room and began to write out a response to InuYasha's troubling letter.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Please do not be sad. _

_Maybe you will like this baby. You could be friends! Mama says it is best not to dislike someone just because you think they are like someone else, you have to wait to see what they are like. _

_Grandmother says getting to know someone takes a long time. _

_Grandfather says you can never fully know anyone. _

_I don't know who is right._

_Even if you don't get along with the new baby, you will always have me. _

_Love,_

_Kagome_

When she gave it to her mother, she smiled lightly and said, "InuYasha's mother is having another baby. He doesn't think they will get along."

Her mother, as she always did, seemed to understand the situation immediately and read the letter carefully before helping Kagome make the corrections needed. When it was finished and sent, Kagome turned to her mother.

"What does it mean to shackle someone down?"

Her mother's eyes widened, surprised Kagome had heard such a thing at her age. Children were growing far too quickly for her taste. Nonetheless, she explained it as she always did, succinctly. "It means to hold them back."

"Oh," Was all Kagome could say as she turned to stare out the window, doing her best not to let the stab at her heart show in her expression.


	36. The Prince and Princess

Prompt –Rescue (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome stared at the letter resting in her mother's hands. Her eyes darted from her mother to her grandfather and back again, wondering what they might say or do.

For two weeks there had been no response from InuYasha. In that time, Kagome had forgotten the letter as it rested beneath the dresser, innocently hiding the truth of what he had said to her from the eyes of the adults.

She was young, but she knew better than to let her mother or grandfather see the letter. What would they think if they read what he wrote?

Now was her chance to find out.

Her backpack slid down her shoulder as she let out a heavy sigh and slipped it off, going to sit across from them at the kotatsu. They required no further prompting to begin the lecture.

"Kagome, why did you not show us this letter?" Her mother asked, eyes full of concern.

The girl looked away; wishing for a moment that her hair was down instead of up in the cute twin bun style her mother had put it in this morning before school. Now there was nowhere for her to hide. Why hadn't she told them? Wasn't it obvious?

Kagome could feel her heart clench in her chest as her grandfather sat forward with a sigh. She knew what was coming, he was going to say something about how awful youkai were and how they should break off the engagement.

"You should always tell us when you need help, Kagome."

The child's eyes widened as she looked up at her grandfather in awe. For a few heartbeats she couldn't breathe and then, at once, her heart swelled with love for her family. Racing up to throw her arms around her grandfather, tears swelled in her eyes. They weren't going to take InuYasha away from her!

Her grandfather wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his lap, petting her head gently before looking to his daughter warily. Glancing back at Kagome, his voice was gentle but confused, "You like him that much?"

Kagome nodded furiously, her tears trailing down her face. She did. Something within her drew her towards the lonely, angry hanyou boy. In all the stories she had read the princess was always waiting to be saved by the prince, but Kagome knew this was not her destiny. She was no damsel in distress awaiting a hero in the dark.

She was the savior.

InuYasha needed her. He needed someone to support him, to teach him how to love, to tell him everything was going to be all right… to accept him.

With each passing day Kagome found herself more enamored with his need and how it was she who would rescue him.

Kagome Higurashi was not the princess of this fairy tale.

She was the prince.

"Oh dear, I already told your grandmother about this. She was not very pleased. We were certain you were heartbroken by this wording," Her mother said.


	37. Pinky Swear

Prompt – Sibilant (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome gasped, flailing her arms about as she managed to let out a squeaking sound of worry before finally speaking, "Call her, quick!"

Her mother did as requested, only to hand Kagome the phone at her insistent waving. Kagome took the phone from her mother, wrapping the spiraling cord around her fingers as she held the receiver up to her ear.

"Did you call InuYasha's dad?" Kagome went silent for a short while before she let out a huff, "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. Next time I will wait for a response before asking a question, but I _need_ InuYasha's phone number!"

Silence.

Kagome pouted as she visibly deflated, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes lit up as she took the letter from her mother and grabbed a pencil off the kotatsu. "Yes, I am ready," Kagome said as she scribbled down the numbers. Before her grandmother had the chance to say or do anything else Kagome said a rushed goodbye and thank you before hanging up.

Brow furrowing, the girl carefully pressed the numbers in sequence before holding up the phone to her ear once more. Her grandfather frowned and began to speak only for Kagome to hold up a hand for him to stop. When he started to speak anyway her eyes widened and she shushed him with a sibilant hiss.

Kagome's mother shook her head at her daughter's antics, listening to the girl speak on the phone to a complete stranger as if it were no big deal.

"Hello, I would like to speak with InuYasha's dad, please." Kagome's face faltered at the response on the other end of the line, her nose crinkling at the irritated squawking before responding, "I need to speak with Mr. Fukuzawa."

"Who is calling?" Kagome frowned as she thought carefully before a smile spread across her face, "His friend."

Kagome's mother tried not to laugh at that. When had Kagome made such a mature friend?

The girl's foot tapped as she waited, letting out a small sigh of impatience when finally the other end picked up and a familiar voice filled the line.

"And how is my young friend these days?"

Kagome grinned at his amused tone, which must mean he wasn't angry with InuYasha – maybe he hadn't found out yet? "I need your help," She said in a rush.

"What can I help you with, my dear?"

"Did grandmother call you?" She suddenly veered off, wanting to ask for the right thing.

"She did," His tone altering to something rough and firm – Kagome didn't like that.

"Don't punish InuYasha. I'm not mad."

"Kagome, what he said was unacceptable."

"Promise me," She insisted.

She could hear a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line before he capitulated, "Only because you are my very best little friend."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Kagome, I will never again punish my son for what he says to you."

"Cross your heart, hope to die?"

InuYasha's dad snorted before responding, "Stick a needle in my eye."


	38. Hidden Treasure

Prompt – Root (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome giggled as she fell back, landing on her bottom in the dirt when a particularly stubborn root wouldn't lift. Her friends all paused, turning to look at her, and when she held up her hand victoriously displaying the weed Kouga gave her a thumb up. Standing up, she dusted herself off before running over to deposit the plant in the growing pile they had created.

Sango, Ayame, and Kouga had all volunteered to help with the shrine clean up. Now that the leaves were taken away, grandfather said it was time to pull all the weeds, replace any broken path stones, and fill any holes with dirt. The shrine had to be in good condition for the upcoming wave of visitors that was sure to arrive in the New Year and grandfather insisted on getting the work done while the weather was still warm.

Wiping at her face, Kagome let out a heavy breath and turned to help Sango and Ayame with a particularly large weed that had taken up residence near the abandoned well house. All three girls wrapped their tiny hands around the thick plant and began to tug forcefully.

"This stupid thing won't budge!" Ayame growled low.

"Grow stronger, Ayame!" Sango insisted, sure that they were just too weak to complete the job.

"i_You_/i grow stronger!" The young wolf girl threw back.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at her friends. Sango and Ayame argued all the time. Knowing her place, the youngest of the three took the role of peacemaker, "We have to work together!"

The other two girls looked to Kagome incredulously, but her steadfast gaze of certainty wore down their disbelief. Kagome rubbed her hands on her jeans before nodding to herself. "Okay, we all grab hold and pull at the count of three," She announced, taking up the thick weed once more.

"Why three? Why can't it be the count of seven?" Ayame wondered. Sango groaned and elbowed the red headed girl before looking to Kagome.

Kagome grinned and announced the countdown. Sure enough, on three, the girls pulled and successfully ripped the weed out of the ground. When they all fell back, Sango landed atop Ayame which started their bickering once more.

Kouga caught Kagome, however, and she looked up at him with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Kouga," She said, pulling away from him and turning to glance at the large hole they had made. During her observations she failed to see the possessive grin the boy gave.

"Do you need any help, Kagome?" He wondered.

"Can you get some dirt from the shed?" Kagome said, pushing past Sango and Ayame who were now pulling at the other's hair. Her brow furrowed as she leaned forward. Something was _in_ there!

Kouga returned as quickly as he left, holding a bucket full of dirt ready to fill the gap, but paused at Kagome's waving gesture.

"No, wait Kouga!" Everyone stilled in confusion as Kagome knelt down and began to dig in the dirt.


	39. Suppressed

Prompt – Secrets (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome let out a hiss and brought her hand up to her mouth, sucking at the stinging cut on her thumb. Sango came over to her, worried and motherly, "Are you okay?"

"What did you find?" Ayame wondered, staring into the widened space beside the well house.

Whatever it was, it was metal and sharp… and big. The girls stared at it for a while, unable to formulate anything to say, while Kouga left them there to find Kagome's grandfather. When the old man saw what Kagome had found his eyes widened and he quickly rushed them away.

"What is it?" Kagome wondered.

"Nothing. Just a support beam we added beneath the well house to keep it from sinking into the soft ground. Go inside, your mother probably has some snacks for you," The old priest said, not bothering to look at the children as he examined the space before taking up the dirt and promptly filling the hole Kagome created.

Sango and Ayame were convinced with the prospect of some rest and Kouga wasn't going to pass on food, so Kagome was left behind to watch her grandfather carefully cover the gap beside the well house, all the while muttering to himself. Brow furrowing, she looked down at her finger.

It had been cut. There was a cut, she i_saw_/i it! Yet, now there wasn't even a sign that she had been bleeding. Kagome could still taste the metallic hints of the blood.

Bringing her finger up to examine, her eyes nearly crossed as she stared intently at the finger. It looked fine, like any other finger.

With a pout and a sigh, Kagome turned, ready to march over to her grandfather and demand answers.

"Kagome! Come in for something to eat! You've been working hard," Her mother called.

With a wary glance towards the well house, Kagome did as she was told and found herself seated between Kouga and Sango, watching the latest episode of Maple Town. As the opening theme played, the lingering tingle that had formed at the back of her brain upon touching the strange metal object beneath the well house disappeared.

By the time the weeds were all pulled and her friends left, Kagome was too tired to concern herself with what was under the well house. Perhaps, on another day, she would explore it somehow. Whatever it was, her grandfather didn't want her to know about it.

That, of course, made it all the more enticing.

Luckily for her grandfather, Kagome's mother produced the perfect distraction in the form of a simple crisp envelope with the name _InuYasha Fukuzawa_ written across the front in a style that showed InuYasha was not the one who filled out his envelopes, either.

Delighted, Kagome took up the letter and settled down at the kotatsu to read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

What appeared to be the letters t and h were here, scribbled out with a squiggle of blue ink. Kagome smirked and shook her head before continuing.


	40. InuYasha to Kagome - Things Unsaid

Prompt – Tacenda (Write Night)

* * *

_Dear Kagome,_

_As you probably know, the letter sent to you was not meant to be sent. The butler took it upon himself to mail the letter to you. He is an old, ugly, bumbling fool but he is loyal. _

_Your grandfather is right. You never can fully know anyone. You shouldn't want to know someone like that. It isn't healthy or natural. _

_As for your drawing… I feel truth in all things is best. It was terrible. Please consider another field of work. Art is clearly not your finest skill. _

_Do not worry for me and my situation. Since you have kept quiet about this incident Father has not saw fit to punish me for my words. For that, you have my gratitude._

_Yours,_

_InuYasha_

Kagome blinked. Part of her was upset for his criticism of her art, but the growing sense of joy at having his gratitude made her inordinately happy. She gave off a wistful sound, laying back to read those words again.

"Is everything okay, Kagome?" Her mother wondered as she passed, arms laden down with laundry, pausing at the sound of her daughter's sigh.

Kagome sat up and nodded, noticing her mother couldn't actually see her from the mound of laundry in front of her, "Do you want help, mama?"

"Why yes, Kagome, that would be wonderful."

Mother and daughter went downstairs to finish the laundry together; the mother passing on the magical art of stain removal to her daughter and the daughter leaving behind the letter that changed everything within the young child's world.

For in that moment, Kagome knew two things:

1. She was not going to be an artist. She would be something far more useful, much more important to InuYasha's life than anyone could be. What that was, well, that was not entirely clear to her yet, but she was certain her teacher would have some ideas. Teachers were full of good ideas.

2. Even if it wasn't possible to know someone completely, she wanted to try. She wanted to know InuYasha, as much as any one person could know another. It might not be healthy or natural, but Kagome was beginning to realize that InuYasha didn't know _everything_ - even if he was older than her.

With these thoughts, Kagome lost herself in the lesson her mother was giving her on particularly nasty stains. Each stain required different methods to remove it from the cloth without destroying the fibers.

"Why can't we just buy new clothes?" Kagome wondered. Adults always complicated everything!

"That would be rather expensive, Kagome." When her daughter seemed unconvinced, the mother decided to try a new tactic, "I am sure InuYasha would rather you didn't spend all his money on new clothes every time green baby food stains them."

Baby food, apparently, was terrible - especially green colored baby foods. Kagome's brow furrowed as she added another item to her list of things she knew.

3. She would never, ever, feed her baby green baby foods.


	41. Kagome to InuYasha - Broken Promises

Prompt - Definitely, Maybe (Write Night)

* * *

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I have to tell you that today something terrible happened. _

_Today, during playtime, Yuka insisted that we play house. That is okay. We do that all the time. But then she said we had to have a wedding first! _

_It had already been decided that I was the mom. _

_InuYasha! I don't know how to tell you this! _

_They forced this boy... Horo? No. Hojo! Hojo was the dad. _

_I was crying through the whole wedding. I can't marry someone else! I'm betrothed!_

_When the priest got to the part where he asked if we wanted to be husband and wife… Hojo said "Definitely!" _

_I was so mad! But I couldn't just say no, because everyone was relying on me to be the mom and… and… I said "maybe." _

_I'm so sooooooo sorry! _

_Mama says it is no big deal, it was just pretend, but she doesn't understand how important these things are! _

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

She stared at the letter for a while, before closing it up and handing it to her mother, lower lip quivering as she let out a heavy breath. Her face was still puffy and red from all the tears she had shed. What if InuYasha didn't want her anymore? After her mother read the letter, laughing to herself the entire time, and sealed it up, she handed it to Kagome to place within the post box.

When the letter was sent, Kagome let out a heavy sigh and taking a seat at the table as she tried to think over what she should do with herself. At that moment the phone rang.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but really, adults made it far too easy. Her mother answered the phone cheerfully, but her voice dropped suddenly… and so did the spatula she had been holding, the utensil clattering to the ground and splattering sauce across the floor.

Kagome knew that reaction. Something bad happened. The last time mama responded like that…

The little girl's eyes widened as she looked up, her mother's tearful gaze fixated on her. When her mother hung up the phone and slowly walked over to her, kneeling before Kagome, the girl stiffened.

"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this, but something terrible has happened."

No. Not this. Not this _again_. Kagome felt her heart clench as she stared at her mother, her expression hard as stone as she felt her heart ice over.

"Honey, you know that sometimes, these things happen. People, even youkai, do not live forever."

_Youkai_ - at that word the ice that had formed as a frozen shield around Kagome's heart splintered, tearing through the fragile soul and forcing out her tears.

Her mother sighed, but continued on, "Honey, Mr. Fukuzawa passed away this morning."

Kagome's eyes widened, mouth falling open as she turned and looked to the post box. Jumping down, she rushed over to it, opening it and hoping that the letter would still be inside.

It was empty.


	42. The Silent Treatment

Prompt – Atrabilius (Write Night)

* * *

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Her grandmother stood in the doorway, waiting for her granddaughter, who had yet to make a sound. The girl was silent ever since hearing the news of InuYasha's father's passing. None had realized the depth of their care for one another in the short time they had met. Fukuzawa had found Kagome so endearing that he had already placed her within his will.

Kagome stood, taking a deep breath and nodding. Her stomach was in knots. On the one hand, she would get to see and possibly meet her fiancée. She was getting the opportunity to say hello to a friend for the first time – even if it was nine years too early. On the other hand, she was saying goodbye to a friend she had only just met. A friend she had cherished and hoped to call _father_ one day.

She had lost two fathers.

They made their way towards the wake, both dressed in black kimono, hair done up simply. Kagome took simple steps, following her grandmother as she tried not to remember the last time she wore a kimono. When she had last met with Mr. Fukuzawa, the man she had hoped to call _father_.

No. She could not be selfish about this. It was not about her. Even if she had lost something, what InuYasha and his family lost was greater. She needed to be strong for them. Her mother had insisted that Kagome realize that she had to take on a great burden in not showing any emotion so that the Fukuzawa sons could shoulder their sorrows on her.

Biting the inside of her lip, Kagome's chest felt heavy as she entered the room and bowed to the family. Four persons stood, a surprisingly short line for a man so influential as this.

Kagome let her gaze wander through the mourners, noting InuYasha standing at the end, his pointed doggy ears flat against his head as he glared a hole in the ground. He refused to look at Kagome. Beside him stood a strange toad like creature, who was not exactly _in_ the line – but standing slightly behind the others. He was also kneeling and expressionless.

Next in line was a beautiful woman, who looked to be in such a state of grief that Kagome was not sure if she had ever seen such sorrow before. Even her own mother had been stronger than this, and Kagome thought her mother had lost all capacity for composure when her father passed.

Beside her stood the eldest son, whose name she still did not know. After greeting her grandmother politely, he glanced to her and sneered, "Hn." Kagome frowned at him slightly before catching herself. His bad manners could just be a result of being sad. Who was she to judge him?

When it came time for her to pay her respects, Kagome finally faltered, her tears swelling up at the smiling picture facing her.

"I had hoped to call you _father_ someday."


	43. Something Lost, Something Gained

Prompt – Malacophonous (Write Night)

* * *

At Kagome's gentle confession Izayoi broke down in wails, crumpling forward as her eldest son caught her and tried to keep her from falling to the ground. InuYasha let out an annoyed sigh, finally looking up and meeting Kagome's gaze with a glare.

Kagome pulled back at the intensity of his loathing. Was he that angry with her for her admittance, or for her presence? Weren't they friends? "InuYasha," she started as she stood, brushing herself off lightly.

"Don't talk to me," he muttered, crossing his arms and turning his nose up as he looked away from her.

More tears welled in Kagome's eyes at the stinging words. Her lower lip quivered and she started forward, ready to yell and scream at him for his behavior. Her grandmother's hand came out to stop her and Kagome stilled, looking up at the elderly woman as her tears continued to fall down her face. How could she stop her like this?

"You cannot. Not yet," her grandmother said firmly before turning to Izayoi and the eldest son. When her grandmother gave a bow, Kagome followed suit clumsily, her tears splattering on the carpet below as she did so. "Please forgive my granddaughter's selfish statement."

It was not the mother who spoke, but the eldest son. "It was a selfish statement," he said in a monotone voice. Kagome inhaled sharply, ready to defend herself. He continued, however, ruining her chance. "It was not inaccurate or inappropriate. She is just a child," he added.

"You are most generous, young Fukuzawa." Kagome's grandmother said.

"Hn," was his only reply.

When Kagome's grandmother stood upright once more, the girl expected to leave. They were obviously dismissed. Instead, her grandmother continued the conversation.

"Please call upon me if you ever need anything, young Fukuzawa. It would be unfair for you to pass up an opportunity to go to university. Is there someone who can act in your father's stead until you are prepared?"

Kagome watched as the elder son's amber eyes widened ever so slightly, softening just a little. He had not been expecting anyone to be concerned with his welfare.

"My uncle will be taking over for a short period," The boy said, pausing as he seemed to weigh if he should say what he would next or not. Finally, he asked, "May I call upon you when the time comes to attend university?"

Kagome's grandmother did not smile, but it was obvious that she was beaming with pride inside as she gave a nod, "It would be my honor, young Fukuzawa."

"Thank you," Izayoi's soft and gentle voice rang through the room.

"Thank you both," Izayoi repeated, "for everything." She walked over to Kagome and knelt before her, reaching out and pulling the surprised child into her arms. "He spoke of you. He praised you highly. He said you would be a fine bride for our son someday. Please, it would be an honor to have you call me mother."

Kagome and Izayoi cried together.


	44. Cease and Desist Order

Prompt – Snow (Write Night)

* * *

Spring had passed, so had summer, and autumn was slowly drawing to a close. Kagome stared out the window of the room she had been given for the evening.

Izayoi had insisted they stay for a night, despite Kagome's grandmother's disagreements.

Her grandmother only gave it when Izayoi consented to keeping InuYasha and Kagome apart. They were not to meet under any further circumstances until they were of age.

Ever the resourceful child, Kagome found a way around her grandmother's rule.

She could not talk to InuYasha. She could not hug him, or tell him she was sorry that his father died, or do anything for the pain he was obviously feeling. She could not yell at him for his behavior earlier, or ask him to play a game of chess with her.

They could not be in the same room together outside of the funeral process itself.

Therefore, Kagome wrote a letter to be delivered by the household's green little butler. The kappa didn't seem to like the idea, but he obeyed nonetheless.

It was not a complicated missive. Just a few short lines telling him how sorry she was and how she would be there for him. That's what friends did. They supported each other.

She would forgive his behavior for now. That could come at another time. Right now was a time for feeling sad.

And oh how she felt it.

It was cold and lonely in this room, a room full of memories that weren't hers, of a life that didn't completely belong to her yet. It felt strange and creepy.

Kagome shivered, drawing her knees closer to herself as she curled up on the window seat that looked out over the landscaping. Leaves fluttered in the breeze and fell to the ground below.

The girl gasped in delight as snow began to drop from the sky.

A gentle knock at the door startled her and she turned, expecting to see the annoyed butler once more.

"I have come to deliver a letter and have a few words with you."

It was the elder brother. He was tall and rather intimidating. Kagome honestly thought she would never be afraid of anyone more than she was her grandmother.

She was very wrong.

He closed the door behind him and entered the room. When he handed her the letter she took it with a small smile and a soft, "Thank you."

Her eyes lit up at the familiar handwriting across the front. Despite his gruff behavior earlier, InuYasha obviously did not hate her.

Remembering her manners, Kagome returned her attention to the brother, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

He stared down on her with amber eyes that were similar to his brother and father, but very different. InuYasha and his father had lively gazes. This boy seemed cold and lonely. She wondered what happened to make him that way.

"Stop sending letters."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her mouth fell open, "What?"


	45. One Last Thing

Prompt – Alexithymia (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome couldn't say anything. Even if she wasn't going marry InuYasha, she wanted to at least stay friends! Her mouth closed and opened several times as she attempted to find a way to express herself.

InuYasha's elder brother did not seem bothered by her emotional response. His gaze remained on her, deadly and passive at the same time, sending a strange chill through her.

"There can be no more hanyou," he stated, as if this was some sort of fact she should have known.

Kagome tried to make sense of what he was saying. No more hanyou?

"You do not understand? I thought you were intelligent. My father seemed to think highly of you," he said, his voice finally betraying some sort of feeling – disappointment.

The crushing sensation of desperation that filled Kagome was unlike any other moment in her life. She found that while she was terrified of him, she wanted to please InuYasha's brother. Even if he might never be happy to know her, even if he might not be friendly to her – she did not want him to look on her with that expression any more.

Pulling herself together, she looked up at him, her twin braids swaying as she did so, "Please tell me what I did wrong."

For the first time, his gaze softened as he looked down on her.

"You have done nothing. This is not a punishment. Go home. Return to your life and find a nice human boy to marry when the appropriate time comes. It is for the best," he said, although it was not said with kindness. His voice was still firm and determined as ever.

Kagome's lower lip quivered as she stared up at him, her brow furrowing as she wondered, "Best for who?"

He looked away from her, staring out the window beside her as he thought over her question, "For all involved."

"That's not fair," she insisted.

He turned back to her, narrowing his gaze on her and she pulled back, instinctively knowing that it was better not to make him angry. "I am the head of this household now. I make the decisions. You are a human child. You will go home and never return here," his voice rose slightly at that last sentence and Kagome let out a small squeak of fright.

At her terror, he stood, lips pursing into a thin line before he turned to leave. He had said what he came to say and there was no room for any further questioning, apparently.

Despite her better judgment – or, perhaps, because she was a child and didn't have much of one – Kagome wanted to ask one last thing.

"What is your name?"

He stilled, but did not turn to face her, "Sesshomaru."

Kagome's brow furrowed, looking down at her hands as she tried to figure out what it meant. That was a very complicated name. She'd never heard a name quite like that. When she looked up again to ask, he was gone.


	46. The Heart of the Matter

Prompt – Heart (Write Night)

* * *

Kagome's heart broke as she read the letter. It was not very long, just a few words, really.

_Go away_

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes and she began to cry once more, burying her head in her knees as she thought over everything that had happened.

How had her plan to become InuYasha's friend and wife failed so miserably?

Why had everything gone so badly?

With Mr. Fukuzawa dead, she knew there would be little she could do to fight this.

Besides, why _should_ she fight it? InuYasha and his elder brother Sesshomaru obviously did not want her around. Why should she stay?

A gentle knock at the door caused her to jump and let out a squeak. Was Sesshomaru here to send her away right now? Her eyes widened and her breath caught as the door opened and revealed Izayoi with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, my dear, did you want to be alone?" the woman wondered.

Kagome shook her head, her braids coming about to smack her on the chin as she did so. She reached up to wipe at her tear stained face with the sleeve of her nightgown. When she could see again, Izayoi was seated at the end of the bed, her arms held open.

It took no prompting for the child to understand the gesture. She was a daughter and Izayoi was a mother. Kagome climbed into the woman's embrace and allowed her eyes to slip closed as she was rocked into a peaceful state.

"I heard that Sesshomaru came to see you."

Kagome sniffed audibly, trying not to cry at the memory of his visit. He was a horrible, terrible person who thought he could control everything.

As if she knew Kagome's thoughts, Izayoi's voice took on an amused tone, "Don't be too harsh on him."

The girl was ready to argue, but Izayoi did not allow her the opportunity as she continued to rock the child and began to pet her head lightly.

"He lost his mother when he was very young. He became very quiet and soft spoken. When I first moved in to live with them, he was not pleased at my presence. Like all boys, however, he needed a mother and he soon became reluctantly attached. When my pregnancy with InuYasha became unstable, Sesshomaru withdrew even more. Now he has lost his father, too."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "He should want more family," she said.

It was a simple answer to a complicated problem. A child's solution.

Izayoi smiled, "He does need more family, but he is afraid. That fear has clung to InuYasha, who is experiencing his first loss. Do you understand me, Kagome?"

"They need family," came Kagome's muffled reply.

"Yes. No matter how much they fight you, stay with them."

"They told me to go away. They don't want me."

"No, but they do need you."

Hours later, Izayoi tucked Kagome into bed.

Kagome fell to sleep with newfound determination in her heart.


	47. Nowhere Everywhere

Prompt – Ghost (Write Night)

* * *

"Kagome."

The child blinked, looking up from her dolls. She brought a hand up, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight as she gazed at the smiling face.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," she said, her heart filled with hope and pain.

"Don't be silly," a hand came out and she took it instinctively, allowing him to lift her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. Where would you like to go?" he wondered, his fingers closing around her tiny hand as he led her through the lush landscape.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "I get to decide?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement and utterly failing.

He chuckled and nodded, "Always."

Her smile broadened and she pointed ahead, "Let's go!" With that, she darted forward in her excitement, tugging on his hand as she pulled him along behind her.

"Slow down, Kagome. There is no need to rush. We have all the time we need."

Kagome's joy was too great, though, and she continued to try to hurry, pulling harder as she thought of all the things they could do together. There was so much to be done and she wanted to do them all with him.

"Kagome," he insisted, "if you pull too hard-"

Her hand slipped from his as he cut off, her tiny legs taking her further down the warmly lit path. When she spun around with a laugh, delighting in the momentum, her heart skipped a beat.

Her brow furrowed and she stared back down the path. Where had he gone?

"Daddy?" she called out.

A cold breeze rushed up to meet her, blowing her hair back and whipping her skirts around her as she brought her arms up to guard her face from the gust.

When she lowered her arms, someone was standing at the end of the path.

"Daddy!" she called out, running towards him.

He continued down the path, though, walking away from her.

"Wait!" she cried, stumbling as she lost her footing and crashed down into the pavement. A searing pain tore through her knee as she fell, her chin crushing against the ground. The copper flavor of blood filled her mouth.

With trembling hands, she pushed up and saw that they were waiting.

Not one, but two people.

"Keh, clumsy," one of them said as he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

The other stared down on her, his expression unchanging, but his eyes told her that he was annoyed by her holding them up.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

She stood, rubbing her raw palms against her skirt as she stared up at them. "Are you looking for your father, too?"

"We do not require your assistance," Sesshomaru said, turning away and staring down the path again.

InuYasha gave her one last look before shaking his head and following his brother.

"Wait!" she cried, trying to run after them but her legs were too exhausted.

"If you pull too hard you'll eventually have to let go," her father said.


	48. Pulling Gently

Prompt – Spirate (Write Night)

* * *

"Daddy?" Kagome woke with a start, her pulse racing as she glanced around the room. Of course he wasn't there.

He was dead.

He had been for a while.

Tears stung in her eyes and for a few moments she considered crying. It had been some time since she cried about her father's death. She always had to stay strong for everyone else. It upset Mama and Grandmother if she cried. Souta would cry, too.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up to wipe away the tears. No, she wouldn't cry.

More people needed her.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru – they needed her.

Lifting her tiny fist in the air, she let out a hearty cry in an attempt to lift her spirits. She froze, arm up, as someone let out a started sound, a large clatter following.

Eyes widening, Kagome slipped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it to reveal Jaken and a mess of broken dishes and food all over the floor.

"Humans!" he scoffed, "what civilized being shouts loudly in the morning?"

Kagome blinked, "Are you okay?"

The kappa looked up at her, his beady eyes widening as he realized she not only was asking after his well-being but had been present the entire time. His face yellowed somewhat and he shook his head, looking back down at the mess, "Of course I am not! Look at this! Look what you have done!"

Kagome leaned back at his yelling, waiting for him to finish. When it seemed he had enough of her, his chest rising and falling with his heaving breaths, she asked, "Do you need some help?"

Jaken stared at her as if she had gone mad.

Kagome shrugged and knelt down, turning over the large silver tray he had brought the dishes on and carefully placing broken bits of ceramic, food, and silverware on the plate. Jaken said nothing, returning to the task of cleaning up.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's controlled voice filled the otherwise silent hall, "What are you doing?"

The kappa whimpered and shot a glare at Kagome. She shrugged and looked up at Sesshomaru, her fear of him creeping back into her heart as her gaze met his. Her fist clenched at her side as she remembered Izayoi's words and her dream.

They thought they didn't need her, but they did.

"It was an accident," she said, returning to the clean up. Midway through, she realized Sesshomaru had yet to leave their side. She looked up at him, frowning slightly. If he wasn't going to help, he could just go somewhere else. Watching them like that was… weird.

"Why have you not left yet?" he asked her.

Hurt swelled in her heart, her chest tightening for a few moments before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No. He would not win. Smiling up at him, she silently gave a casual shrug.

It wasn't even a proper response, but she knew that would be too much. That was pulling too hard.


	49. Not Fair

Prompt – Quatch (Write Night)

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on Kagome, the typically calm amber slowly burning to a deep goldenrod.

Kagome felt something within her scream. "_Run_," it whispered desperately.

She was not afraid of him.

She was _terrified_.

While she knew many youkai, there was one thing that she'd never forgotten. Her grandfather had pressed it into her mind, burned it into her very soul – the one thing she should always remember about youkai:

_Youkai are dangerous_.

Sesshomaru had done nothing more than glare at her. Not a hair on his head shifted, but Kagome had the strangest feeling that he might pounce at any moment.

That alone was frightening, but it was not what scared Kagome so.

Something was emanating from him. A weird green light (or maybe it was a gas?) was creeping from within him, forming a strange cloud that was surrounding her. It pressed down on her chest, on her body, and she gave a small gasp as her shoulders sagged, her knees parting slightly as she struggled to stay upright.

Her stomach knotted up and for a moment she was grateful that she hadn't had breakfast. A wave of nausea rushed up her throat, searing the tender flesh and forcing tears to sting at her eyes.

"Stop," she begged gently, unable to say more. That would require backing down. If there was one thing Kagome had learned in these past few hours, it was that she could not allow Sesshomaru to have his way. He would do everything in his power to keep her from being with InuYasha and that… well, she wasn't sure why she had to fight for it, but she knew that Izayoi , her father, and his – they all seemed to think it was important. Besides… it wasn't fair.

The pressure against her increased and she heard Jaken let out a whimper as he fell to the floor before his master. Kagome's brow furrowed and she let out a low growl, defiantly pushing her head further up to return Sesshomaru's glare.

How dare he think he could treat anyone like that?

Jaken wasn't exactly nice, but that was no excuse to be mean.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more, his mouth twitching into – was he _smiling_?!

Kagome faltered just slightly at the sight, her surprised exhalation lasting mere moments as the green cloud pushed down on her, shoving her head down.

Fury welled within her and Kagome's hands gripped into the carpet, pushing her body back up.

What was she fighting for? Why was she struggling so much? It was painful. It would be so much easier to let go. Her endurance was waning. Any moment now, she would slump down along the floor, just like Jaken.

A rumbling growl came from behind her and her eyes widened as she glanced up, barely able to lift her head in order to see InuYasha step between them.

"Sesshomaru, you jerk! Leave her alone!"

Kagome stared at the scene in shock.

InuYasha had come to her rescue.


End file.
